


幻影 Even the Light is an Illusion

by AkiJune



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, M/M, Mass Death, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiJune/pseuds/AkiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>面对死亡威胁，是成为托尼·史塔克的一种不幸的副作用，为此他学会了无视它们。但当一些人真的想要置你于死地的时候，像鸵鸟一般把头埋进沙子里只会暴露你的屁股。</p><p>但这一次，不只有托尼的屁股陷入了这种境地。不论是谁想要他的命，他们都会想尽办法让他先遭受一番折磨。托尼知道这只有唯一的出路——为了拯救史蒂夫、复仇者、还有民众，托尼必须死。当然，死亡不一定是终点，就像那些不自重的科学家一样，托尼伪造了自己的死亡，并为这场针对他的谋杀复仇。</p><p>不过糟糕的决定一般都会带来糟糕的后果，这次也不例外。托尼拥有了拯救一切的机会，但他为此所付出的已经远远超出了他的预期……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even the Light is an Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507292) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> 作者的话：  
> 感谢：Petite-Madame, Immoral-Crow, Theron09, TresMaxwell and Kiyala.♥  
> 警告：主要角色假死、大量公众死亡、次要人物死亡。  
> MUC背景，但也有借用616的元素（还有13326的一些）。具体来说就是一些来自漫画宇宙的复仇者，以及一小部分无敌铁人。  
> 画作！♥——请务必来看看这些棒得难以置信的画♥  
> 有声读物：由Liannabob献声。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 本文是Mizzy太太《Even the Light is an Illusion》的译文。第一次尝试同人文的翻译，超级感谢Mizzy太太能给予我这篇文的授权，真的非常感谢！  
> 以及非常感谢本文的beta君阿酌，果果，介介，还有竹子！谢谢你们百忙之中还抽出时间来帮我beta！

第一部分

 

## 史蒂夫 **&** 托尼

 

———————————————————

_ “Even the light is an illusion, _

纵使这光亮也是幻影，

_ for when it stops I'll cease to be. _

当它消失，我也将不复存形。

_ Then, in the darkness for countless hours, _

然后，在时光无涯黑暗无垠里，

_ I can move around freely _

我将自由而行

_ exactly as how you like.” _

恰如你。

 

分岛花英 -- 幻影（マボロシ）

———————————————————

 

## 托尼

有些时候，托尼会后悔一直暴露在他自己的电脑系统的监视之下。特别是当和你住同一屋檐下的人中，至少有七个能够毫不费力地黑进他的闭路电视数据库，然后恢复一些令人尴尬的视频片段：比如在实验室突然被光线充满的时候，受到了惊吓的托尼扑打着双臂从椅子上摔下去的样子。  
  
托尼露出一丝怒意，试着让自己站起来。他很小就开始学习如何去隐藏情绪（ _情绪是一种弱点，而媒体可以嗅到你身上弱点的味道，孩子_ ）因此，他至少不会在面对美国队长时害羞得脸红，也免去了一些尴尬。  
  
或者说，是面对史蒂夫·罗杰斯，没有穿制服的史蒂夫对自己的身份有些过分讲究。托尼有些失神地碰了碰反应堆的胸甲，同时把自己挪回椅子上。有些超级英雄并不像托尼那样，他们的超级英雄身份并没有和真实的自我交织在一起。但托尼和它的战甲是一体的，并不是说托尼本来就能飞来飞去，然后突然就把自己看做是钢铁侠。他就只是托尼。  
  
“你刚刚是不是试图杀了我？”托尼一边问史蒂夫，一边抚平了自己的T恤。他接着在工具堆中摸索着什么，就好像是在用它们做什么重要的事。  
  
“用一个电灯开关？”史蒂夫反问。他离开门口，走向托尼的工作台，“我可不会那么精妙的把戏。”  
  
托尼露出一个假笑。在他们找到和对方共事的方法之前，史蒂夫和他对对方都是该死的礼貌，他们之间有的只有单调的、应酬一般的对话以及 _你好_ 和 _你好吗_ 还有 _史塔克先生_ 和 _队长_ 。但之后，他们学会了如何去运用他们与生俱来的冲突观点找到对方计划中的优势和弱点，像共鸣板一样，而不是成为彼此道路上的阻碍。  
  
现在，他们不再为闲聊或是社交所困扰，他们的对话似乎总是从半当中开始。还有，史蒂夫花了太多时间和小辣椒一起操心托尼的舒适，用一种精确得像是小辣椒式完美的方式。  
  
“你会照着我的脸来一拳，”托尼说，他伸手抓住最近的两件装备，然后抬头看向史蒂夫，“或者开枪打我。”  
  
“我可能会直接朝你扔一辆坦克，”史蒂夫说，稍稍靠近了托尼的桌子。“你想要媒体在你的讣告里面写些有趣的东西，不是吗？”  
  
“因为我是如此平淡无味，”托尼说，“还有别告诉我你打算亲手把那份讣告打出来？”  
  
“我可以 **打字** ，”史蒂夫说，但他听起来并不是那么地确定。他挺了挺身子，向后靠了靠，然后把他的双手插进了口袋里。他看了看那些散在托尼桌子上围成一圈的蓝图，岔开了话题。“更多的钢铁侠设计图？”他仰头，围着扫描仪走了起来。“你上个月没有给MK14做升级吗？”  
  
托尼忍住想要去触碰口袋里那张纸片的欲望。史蒂夫停了下来，挑了挑一边的眉毛。托尼挑衅般地怒视了他那么一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，转向那一堆混乱的工具，随意地把它们扔向最近的抽屉。“飞行稳定器，是的，”托尼说，“但我想我还应该加些特别的东西进去。你了解我的，我从来不会满足于简单的模型。”  
  
“有时候简单的就是最好的。”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼猛地关上了他的抽屉，然后无所事事地坐在他的椅子上打着转。“你进错了房间，罗根的房间得再往上四层楼。他会 **完全** 感谢这一节为他量身定制的课，不是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫白了他一眼，伸手戳了戳托尼的一个显示屏。他戳刺的动作依然有些过于用力，就好像他必须要和那些光有什么接触一样，但托尼几年前就让贾维斯去补偿这个了。“你需要在左半边上喷上双份火焰延缓喷雾之类的东西。”史蒂夫说，“你偏爱你的右边。你总是会让左侧暴露出来。”  
  
“我有吗？”托尼脱口而出，因为每一个缺点最终都会变成需要修改打磨的地方。贾维斯善意地播放了一些近期战斗的蒙太奇来应证史蒂夫的观点。托尼在心里记下来了要调低贾维斯先发制人的直觉显示参数，他几乎可以 **发誓** 贾维斯在那些可以用来对抗他的东西上获得太多乐趣了。“我有。”托尼赞同道。他用一种笨拙的方式伸展开来，然后定住，同时在思索他现在是否对自己的右半边偏爱有加。  
  
“你很好。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“停下，别再读我的脑子了。”托尼说，“那个变种人机构里的什么教授这么做的时候就已经够诡异了。”  
  
“查尔斯。”史蒂夫说，考虑到 **每一次** 他们谈论X战警的时候史蒂夫都必须这么说一遍，他听起来还是不可思议地有耐心，“他的名字是查尔斯·泽维尔。你不能 **一直** 这么一提到他就抓狂，仅仅是因为你不是唯一一个富有的超级英雄。”  
  
“富有什么的，”托尼咕哝道，“他只是堪堪蹭入这个大陆的前五百。我可是整个 **世界** 的前三位。”  
  
“但不是第一名，”史蒂夫说，他笑了起来，露出了他完美、整齐的牙齿。  
  
托尼眯起了眼睛，尽力不去把那个笑容当做一种诱惑。“关于跑到我的实验室只是为了拿我调笑这件事，我是怎么和你说的？”  
  
“我应该每天都这么干？”史蒂夫表现的非常无辜。  
  
托尼给了他一个厌恶的表情。“认真的？你先是走进来拿我的灯闪瞎了我，接着在损了我之后继续站在那里损我？你最好邀请我上楼吃点冰激凌。”  
  
“其实是早餐。”史蒂夫顿了顿，就好像他在考虑这件事，“也许在你洗个澡之后。”  
  
“闭嘴，我闻起来像是草莓和奶油，永远都是。”托尼说着，试着让自己站起来，同时意识到刚刚从椅子上摔下去的尴尬事应该完完全全怪在自己发疼的肌肉上。他坐在那工作多久了？ _不要现在去问贾维斯_ ，托尼在心里记了一笔，贾维斯会非常乐意当着史蒂夫的面告诉托尼的。“这写在史塔克工业网站上我的官方简介里面，而互联网永远不会骗人。”他一边补充，一边把他的椅子推回桌子底下。  
  
“别试着让我相信那个。”史蒂夫说，“克林特第一次给我Reddit的链接的时候，我困惑了好久。”  
  
“不论你信仰什么，”托尼说，“那件事都是非常痛苦的。”他试着尽可能隐秘地打了个哈欠，但是史蒂夫扔给他一个邪恶的表情。既然没能躲过史蒂夫的火眼金睛，托尼干脆明目张胆地揉了揉眼睛，一脸倦意。“贾维斯，”他说，“开始最新一批的修改，保证它们贴合了队长的建议。”  
  
“当然，先生。”贾维斯回答道，“已确认给MK14的左翼喷上双份火焰延缓喷雾之类的东西。”  
  
托尼走到他身边的时候史蒂夫皱了皱眉，他们一起走向门口：“罗根又进到贾维斯的讽刺子程序里了吗？”  
  
托尼挠了挠头：“我想那应该是蜘蛛侠，或者是R&D部门那个新的生化实习生，他叫什么来着？”  
  
“彼得·帕克，”史蒂夫说，“你也知道，他是你的最爱。”  
  
“嗯，”托尼不置可否地哼了一声。“他啊。”托尼在门口停了下来，“我早饭可以吃冰激凌嘛？”  
  
“如果你吃了蔬菜，也许可以。”史蒂夫调笑道。  
  
“啊， **老妈** 。”托尼说，“谁会把蔬菜之类的当早餐啊？”  
  
史蒂夫停在门廊那里，然后做出了一个 _“哦，托尼”_ 的表情。托尼扭了扭他的脚跟。  
  
“我得走了，毕竟我得冲澡？”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫点头，轻轻地敲了敲门框。“当然。但如果在接下来的半小时里你没有上来吃些真的食物，我会让凯奇下去把你揪出来，而他可远没有我如此热衷于接托尼这个任务。”  
  
托尼想象了一下卢克·凯奇猛地把他从淋浴房里拉出去的的画面，全身不自觉地抖了起来。史蒂夫显然是被这个逗乐了，他咧着嘴笑了起来，摇了摇头。“我会出现的。”托尼承诺着，并对史蒂夫报以微笑。  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，然后转身走上了楼梯。  
  
史蒂夫一离开视线，托尼的笑容便立刻褪去，他走向建在实验室里的浴室，同时不自觉地去触碰口袋里的那张纸片。他把它握在手心里，直到走进浴室锁上了门，然后低下头去盯着它看了长长的一分钟。  
  


我会摧毁你， **以及** 所有你在意的东西。

  
托尼默许给自己一分钟，也只有那一分钟，然后他缓慢而系统地把那种纸撕成无数细小的碎片。托尼把那些纸片放到水龙头下面冲化并揉成一个纸浆小球，弯下腰把它永久扔进水槽底下的角落里——它将在呆在那里永不见天日。那个角落里已经有八个类似的小纸球了，每一个都难以描绘，而又都难以否认地可怕。  
  
他站直身子开始脱衣服，在他踏入淋浴房的时候贾维斯自动打开了水流。托尼靠在墙上，手掌贴着瓷砖，尽他所能不去感受那些痛苦。在这之前他就收到过无数的死亡威胁，这一个没什么不同。  
  
除去一个事实：这些字条出现的那些地方，除了史塔克企业员工和复仇者成员之外无人可以到达。  
  
托尼手动关上了水，然后在那里站了一会儿。有那么一会儿，他专心地听着水流从他身上滑落到地上和他的影子上的声音，但这不足以吸引他的全部注意力——他只能听到自己的思绪。而其中有一个想法，明明确确地伫立在他所有的担心与压迫感之外：当他需要转移注意力时，永远没有可以让他转移的东西。

 

* * *

托尼擦干了自己，重新穿上了衣服，毕竟那些衣服可不会自己从地上爬起来、走上台阶，然后在厨房的流理台上找到一碗为他准备的甜瓜。碗的旁边贴着一张便签： **托尼的绿色早餐** 。这行字下面有个小小的涂鸦，画的是托尼正皱着眉头吃东西。而这下面还有一行更小的注释： **我把冰激凌藏在了甜玉米的袋子里** 。有那么一些时候，托尼会觉得和一帮疯狂的人分享一个宅邸并不总是什么最明智的打算。  
  
等他差不多吃完了大部分甜瓜的时候，能让他转移注意力的事情终于出现了。  
  
通常来说，这发生的太晚了，根本没办法让托尼振作起来——史蒂夫小小的便签总是能来带古怪的鼓励，可托尼有一本贴满了这些便签的剪贴簿——但转移注意就是另一件事了。他猛地冲下楼去取Mk14，但是错过了昆式机——他不得不和昆式机并排飞行，为此他朝驾驶员比了个中指。  
  
罗根只是幸灾乐祸地笑。对于X战警们来说，竖中指就像在说早上好。  
  
  
昆式机降落后，托尼歪了歪他的头，作出一副欢迎复仇者们下飞机的样子。曾经在这种时候，托尼早就冲向空中琢磨起所要面对的威胁来。不过妥协是托尼最好的技能之一，但偶尔的，这个技能会让史蒂夫感到厌烦。托尼可以理解为什么史蒂夫会因为这个生气——史蒂夫主张的一直是责任、在底线之上同心协力，并且时时刻刻都要奉行这些。托尼已经意识到了妥协是必须的，因为有些事情不论你愿意与否都会发生，而在某些时候，妥协是你可以做出的最好的选择，以此获得……好吧，你得到的这也许并不是最好的结果，但会是相比之下附带最少伤害的那个结果。  
  
尽管他不断抱怨这件事，史蒂夫仍然期待托尼能够妥协并且好好地倾听意见。虽然有时托尼对此不屑一顾，但他还是接受了这个。史蒂夫是领导者，而为了团队的有效运作，他们必须得信任他们的领导者。  
  
托尼信任史蒂夫。他只是不怎么完全信任那些敌人会像史蒂夫所期待的那样遵守战争规则。  
  
当史蒂夫身着全套制服、手拿盾牌走下昆式机时，托尼降落在了他旁边。  
“有什么收获，队长？”托尼问道，尽管有贾维斯已经整理了部分数据。他可以辨认出至少四个热源正连续向他们移动，而那些飞行轨迹表明他们意图途径昆式机降落的地方。  
  
“神盾局得到了一条加密信息，”史蒂夫迅速说道，“满大人打算对正在城中的进行的峰会实施一次打击，大约就在十分钟后。根据你的系统计算的结果，如果我们在这里进行拦截，就可以阻止他们继续前进。”  
  
托尼颔首：“那你的计划是？”  
  
“你、鹰眼、还有惊奇女士把他们带到一个我们可以处理的高度。珍，我需要你回到周界线那里，以防他们中的任何一个突破前线。有可能的话把他们蜇下来，或者在必要的时候碾碎他们。”史蒂夫向他们点点头，“所有人都开着通讯器吧？”  
  
“可恶，”蜘蛛侠打趣道，“这些东西能关上？天啊，如果昨天晚上有任何人听到我那火辣辣的约会音频的话，我很抱歉。”  
  
“我确信你和你的手度过了一段绝妙的时光。”罗根慢吞吞地说道。  
  
“需要搭个便车去树顶吗，蠢鸟[sup][1][/sup]？”托尼问克林特。克林特从他那怪异的紫色面具后面回给托尼一个干巴巴的眼神。托尼很高兴他的面甲可以藏起自己的幸灾乐祸的笑容——他仍然记得克林特在弗瑞带给他新制服的时候所发出的愤怒的咆哮： _鹰眼只是一种象征称号，但我的脸现在看起来就像是一只紫色巨鸟！_ 还有些关于应该允许自己设计制服之类的事情被提及。 _不是说尼克·弗瑞就能够阻止我，_ 托尼这样想着，同时飞向了天空。  
  
“不论是谁能拿下两个，”卡罗尔喊道，披风在她身后猛烈地翻飞着，“都能得到输的人请的晚饭。”  
  
“哇哦，”克林特在通讯器里面叫了起来，“和惊奇女士的一次三人行晚餐约会！”  
  
“别让仿声鸟听到你这话，”托尼对克林特说。他调整了自己的飞行路径，并且让贾维斯扫描正朝他们袭来的威胁。“最右边的那个归我了，他闪得跟颗圣诞树似的。”  
  
多出的热量表明托尼所瞄准的那个反派有了一些技术上的提升。如果这不是另一个钢铁侠效仿者，那么托尼拿下他完全理所当然。  
  
“惊奇女士，我从左边第二个那儿感应到了一些俗丽的东西。”蜘蛛侠通过通讯器说道，“抱歉，我是说，刺栗感。”  
  
“我也有这种感觉，”卡罗尔说，“始终持续的刺栗感。”  
  
“第一个唱起圣诞颂歌[sup][2][/sup]的人准备向我的爪子说你好吧。”罗根发着牢骚。  
  
“虽然我讨厌赞同金刚狼，但是我可能会加入这种暴力行为——当人们唱起我[sup][3][/sup]的时候我会觉得很别扭。”卡罗尔说。  
  
“请尽量别在通讯频道上消磨时间，小伙伴们。”史蒂夫的声音里带着命令式的权威，“敌人来袭！”  
  
托尼全神贯注在他自己的敌人上。他知道他拥有整个队伍作为后盾，因此他可以完全专注于把猎物打落尘埃。他喜欢这个，就如他天性喜欢独自工作那般。贾维斯放出了一张目标敌人的强化图，他正迅速向托尼逼近，拖曳着四处散逸的泄露能源。很显然，不论是谁曾试着窃取托尼的技术，这次也依然没有解决油料传输过滤的问题。贾维斯辨认出了他的对手，而托尼咽下了一声叹息。  
  
“似乎是掠夺者在他的武器库里多加了一些玩具。”他在通讯频道上说，“贾维斯正表示所有来袭的人均为雇佣暴徒。”  
  
“我们先解决他们，之后再追查雇主。”史蒂夫评论道，“希望他是通过第三方进行雇佣。满大人招揽的人越多，我们找到他的机会就越大。”  
  
“唉，他喜欢自己干那些肮脏事，”托尼咕哝道，“起用掠夺者之类的。”  
  
“做回好人，把他送来给我。”罗根说，“我们这种手腕斗士应该在一起。”  
  
“这是你对我说过的最甜蜜的话语。”蜘蛛侠低声说。  
  
“也留一些给我。”凯奇在频道里抱怨，“我已经有一会儿没什么大家伙儿可以揍了，我可不想转头揍起你们中任何一个。”  
  
“真贴心。”珍稍带赞许地说，“能和一位不愿意揍其他同事的同事一起工作，我很荣幸。”  
  
“我不愿揍你们中的任何人，”凯奇说，“不代表我不会。”  
  
“放松一点，”卡罗尔说道，声音起伏如歌咏，“我们会给你们留些残渣的。”  
  
“最好比残渣好一点。”罗根嘟哝道。  
  
“真不懂你们，”克林特说，“射中小目标就跟射中大目标一样，也能让我得意炫耀啊。”  
  
“小鹰啊，我只需一句’你好’的时间就可以横扫千军。如还留了什么余孽，”托尼告诉他们，“就给你拿去尽情炫耀吧。”  
  
“就只是把他们都弄到地上来。”史蒂夫发出了命令。这话像一把锋利的刀子，径直切断了所有的玩笑。  
  
托尼翻了个白眼，然后庆幸没人可以看到他做了这个。戴着面具有时候的确具有相当的优势。  
  
特别是当它们在肆虐的高温下保护了他的脸的时候，看上去掠夺者在他的内置武器库里增加了火焰喷射装置，用来配合飞行背包帮助他飞起来。把掠夺者打到地上这件事简单到令人尴尬——这个蠢货简单粗暴地背着飞行背包就像它只是个降落伞一样。托尼迅猛地冲向掠夺者，就好像要直接冲着他的脸上招呼过去似的，但是当托尼飞到足够近的那一瞬间，他翻滚了起来。  
  
这是一个佯攻，但掠夺者信以为真，他直接向托尼空出来的右侧天空冲撞而去。托尼用了几个可以精确瞄准的手雷击落了掠夺者背上的飞行背包（感谢他给贾维斯编入的高级瞄准系统），这让掠夺者飞旋着扭曲下坠，径直摔向队长、蜘蛛侠、金刚狼和凯奇等着收尾的地方。  
  
带着点满意，托尼转向了其他人所在的地方：惊奇女士在半空中抓住了一个；鹰眼占据了一颗树的顶部作为他的据点，然后从那里一箭射中另一个。托尼正要抢在鹰眼能够射中之前逼近第三个目标，但他的扫描仪在他的视线边缘发现了一些其他的东西：一个新的能量来源。  
  
“贾维斯，”托尼说着关闭了自己的对外通讯，同时调低了通讯频道里其他人喋喋不休的声音，“那是什么？”  
  
“我无法锁定，先生。”贾维斯说，“扫描仪指出它泄露出的浪费能源和复仇者们现在拦截的四个目标相同。它看起来像是从那边的仓库那里过来的。我的扫描表明，在接下来的五分钟里，它有百分之七十的可能性会爆炸。”在托尼视野的一边，那个仓库被放大又放大。贾维斯自动在上面覆盖了一层能量过滤器，托尼可以看见一阵阵脉冲波动从那里向外翻滚。  
  
“那可真热。”托尼说话的同时已经向仓库移动起来，“有多少平民在那里？”  
  
“我检测到建筑的前面有两个孩子。本地信道表明他们属于米勒一家。正在进入他们的家庭电脑。远程进入摄像头。他们的父母正呆在房子中。先生，现在花时间列出在这个时刻您的个人安危正在遭受的风险是否值得？”  
  
“啊，贾维斯，在任何时候听到你美妙的时间都不会被认为是浪费时间。”托尼说着加快速度冲向那个仓库。正如他的扫描显示，那里有两个孩子。两个女孩正在仓库门前的空地上玩跳绳。当他降到地面上的时候，其中一个尖叫起来。“孩子们，我需要你们赶快回家去。”但那女孩们连动都没有动一下。他叹了口气，然后给两个掌心炮充能让它们短路并且发出剧烈的火花。“快跑！”他说。  
  
两个女孩都开始尖叫，接着朝他们的家里跑去，其中一个还在叫着 _钢铁侠要吃了我们_ 。  
  
“认真的？”托尼问，“我猜我可以用这些东西把她们烤得透透的。”  
  
“的确如此，先生。”贾维斯说，“烧烤小孩。”  
  
托尼笑了笑，并没有立刻回答，但在声音安静下来的一刻他听到了什么：“贾维斯，你有没有记下那个？重定路径让它通过过滤器。增强。再次播放给我听。”  
  
一些数字还有音频波长从托尼的可读界面上蔓延开来，紧接着贾维斯重新播放了托尼捕捉到的声音：“救救我！我在里面！外面有人吗？请救救我！”  
  
“贾维斯，你扫描出什么结果了吗？是否有人在里面？有多少人？有多少潜在威胁？”  
  
“扫描表明里面只有一个能量源，”贾维斯说，“爆炸威胁指数已经攀升至百分之八十五。”  
  
“好吧，如果有谁在里面，”托尼点起火飞向空中，“这就不是百分之百了。我们得赌一把。”如果有些人希望他去死的时候牵扯进一个孩子，那就太糟糕了。并不是说托尼会把这个大声地说出来——他有一些东西得去维护。  
  
“钢铁侠，你在哪里？这边战斗结束了。”史蒂夫的声音顺着通讯线路传了过来。这很响——史蒂夫一定已经意识到了托尼调低了他的通讯音量。该死的。“你是否陷入了麻烦？”  
  
托尼“啧”了一下，然后打开了他的通讯线路：“没有什么是我不能解决的。”他告诉史蒂夫。  
  
他听见了一个断断续续的声音，一些永远不会是美国队长最好时刻之一的声音，接着托尼炸穿了仓库的前门，准备去寻找那个求救的人。  
  
他真的不知道到底是什么击中了自己。  
  
  
——————注释——————：  
[1]：原文为Birdbrain，有笨蛋、蠢货之意。  
[2] [3]：“圣诞颂歌”原文为Christmas Carol，其中的Carol也是惊奇女士的名字(Carol Danvers)，因此惊奇女士所说的“唱起我”指的是前文金刚狼所说的唱起圣诞颂歌。

 

* * *

托尼在医院里醒了过来，面前是史蒂夫带着怒意的脸。根据房间的明暗来判断，时间大约已经过去了几个小时。  
  
“嗯嗯啊啊嗯……”托尼对着史蒂夫夸张地叫唤起来。史蒂夫的表情纹丝不动，但手臂却以一种特殊的方式收紧了些——托尼失宠了。如果他们结婚了的话，那么今天晚上托尼铁定得睡沙发了。他又仔细思考了一遍他刚才所想的东西——为什么他的脑袋里会自动冒出和史蒂夫结婚的想法？托尼眨了眨眼，这很疼，他痛恨一切。他受伤了，还有一些头部重创，就好像他的脑袋掉进一些不切实际的幻境里去了。  
  
“我得为自己辩解，”托尼说，“我并不知道那个仓库会设法杀死我。”  
  
“你到底知不知道你——”史蒂夫说。但他才开了个头，托尼就立刻接嘴道：“脱离队伍，把通讯器调静音，救了两个女孩的性命，想着还有其他人身处危险中，太蠢了以至于忘了重开通讯器，在过程中被炸飞，以最艰难的方式得了个教训。”他说得飞快，“不过，如果那时候我知道我的头会比在MIT毕业派对上宿醉过后所感受到的更疼，我可能会重新思考我冲动的行为。”  
  
“不负责的——”史蒂夫设法说了出来。他的胸膛鼓了起来，就像他在满载压力的时候会做的那样，如果他的头发再拘谨一些，他很可能要被吹走了。  
  
等等。托尼充分考虑了一下他之前的几个思维过程。嗯……他到底吃了些什么药？  
  
“你沮丧的时候也很好看。”托尼一边说，一边试着移动。他看起来并无异样，除了——哦，等等，他的尊严消失殆尽了。他斜眼看向像是屏住了呼吸的史蒂夫。他刚刚是说史蒂夫“好看”了吗？好吧，托尼有些茫然地回想着， _这好像不是幻觉……_ “他们给我打了多少吗啡？”  
  
“就一点，医生们一开始不能确定你的血液里流着多少酒精。等你的化验结果出来之后，他们又给你加了点。”  
  
托尼做了个鬼脸，这还是很疼。他回避了史蒂夫对于他饮酒这件事的尖锐评点：“发生了什么事？那个仓库爆炸了吗？”  
  
“就爆在你 **面前** 。”史蒂夫憎愤地说，“就在你决定踏入大门之前，珍用了昆式机的传感器才测定出有多少能量从那里辐射开来。”  
  
“我走进去了？”托尼问，“我只记得我是飞进——”  
  
他看见史蒂夫的脸色阴沉得像是要杀人一般，他胆怯了。  
  
“我有打破什么东西吗？”托尼问。  
  
“你打破了协议，其他没有，史塔克先生。”希尔探员说着，从门口跨步进来。她手里拿着一个平板，托尼努力看了一眼——那是他的医疗记录。“你的核磁共振影像很清楚。你可能有点脑震荡，所以你得呆在这里被监管一整晚。我会派探员们来让你保持清醒。”  
  
“门儿都没有。”托尼说着把毯子推到了一边。他向下瞥了一眼，看看自己是否穿着衣服——一件背后开着口子的病号服。棒极了。“我想要回我的盔甲。”  
  
“它已经被送回大宅了。”史蒂夫打消了他的疑虑。托尼尝试把自己从床上撑起来。似乎没哪儿的骨头或脏器被打坏了，但他全身都是青紫的瘀伤。“你想着要去哪儿？”  
  
“很明显，我要去给自己办出院手续。”托尼说。  
  
“但是——”史蒂夫开了个头。  
  
“你在大宅里也可以进行你鸡妈妈的日常任务，跟在这儿没差。”托尼抢白。他成功地站了起来，然后移动到了门口。希尔探员带着一种 _“我到底做了什么才要来干这个”_ 的表情犹豫不前。托尼明显感到他的病号服裂开来了，他摆出一副他所能做到的最有挑逗性的姿势，回过头露齿一笑：“也许在大宅里你还能做得更好些，毕竟我不会像现在这样半裸着。”  
  
史蒂夫从喉咙里发出一声被掐住了似的哽咽声，死死地盯着托尼的脸：“我想也是，要是你承诺遵守医嘱的话。”  
  
“要是你承诺扮护士的话。”托尼说着摇晃了一下。史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，而托尼只是耸了耸肩——脑震荡又不会杀了他。  
  
但是呆在一个如此不设防的地方就有 **可能** 了。  
  
“老兄，在你踏入一个有着百分之八十五的爆炸可能性的仓库之前，你就应该想过这个了。”托尼对自己说。  
  
“你刚刚说了什么？”史蒂夫询问道。  
  
托尼的内心畏缩了，“我不知道你在说什么。”他扯了个谎。整个世界天旋地转。总有一天，托尼想，他会在需要的时候待在这见鬼的医院里。那就是个聪明的选择，他猜。“就让我们离开这儿。”他喃喃。  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫说，用一种令人惊讶的温和语气。就在他靠近托尼的那一瞬间，他用一种希尔探员无法听到的音量轻声说：“我们越快把你带回去，我就能越快地找到你到底在隐瞒些什么，托尼。”史蒂夫的脸离得那么近，而托尼傲慢地斜了斜他的下巴，“除非你愿意直接告诉我真相。”  
  
“你在失望的时候也是那么和蔼可亲，这真好。”托尼顶了回去。  
  
“我们走着瞧。”史蒂夫说。  
  
 _不，你不会的，_ 托尼想，就让史蒂夫认为自己取得了胜利吧，因为这是最省力的路径。托尼会独自一人拼尽气力来解决这个愚蠢的死亡威胁闹剧。史蒂夫不必知道、或是看到一丁点儿蛛丝马迹。  
  
尤其是，托尼其实是如此害怕。  
  
不，史蒂夫绝对不能知道这个。


	2. Chapter 2

## 史蒂夫

托尼隐藏得并不像他自己以为的那样好。

或者说，可能是因为史蒂夫花了太多时间和托尼在一起，以至于托尼最细微的行为变化在他眼里也张扬得如野兽般引人注意。

史蒂夫甚至可以精确地指出这是从哪个时刻开始的：差不多是在七周之前，某次神盾局简报会开到一半的时候。托尼无所事事之的翻了一会儿纸质报告，然后因为弗瑞纵容了史蒂夫延续至今的对纸质复印件的小癖好而称弗瑞为“小可爱。但接着，他怔住了差不多十秒左右，一动也不动。

正是这个小举动向整个世界告了最大的密，托尼从不停止动作。他经常在椅子里轻微扭动、跺跺脚，或者是互相摩擦他的指尖，就好像他一旦把手安静地放在诸如工具、钢笔或是——史蒂夫暗暗地想——饮料之类的东西上，他就会瘙痒难耐。托尼只有在震惊的时候才会保持不动。虽然这个时代仍时不时地让史蒂夫生出惊讶感，但想要给托尼·史塔克带去些冲击力可不是件容易的事。

不论托尼在那几分钟里看到了什么，那东西都让他心神不宁。史蒂夫把报告从头到尾看了整整十七遍，即使他本就很好的记忆力在血清的作用下被进一步加强，记忆的细节逼真到读任何东西都根本不需要第二遍。但是他并没有发现一丁点儿可以对托尼、或是他公司造成负面影响的内容。

那么，一定是有其他什么。也许在从复印室到简报室之间这短短的几分钟里，有另一张字条溜进了他的文件。

托尼在极力回避什么，以至于他的行为依然有些反常——沉迷于给装备升级就是一个信号。虽然在七周以前这也不是什么稀罕事，但是托尼不曾像现在这般在一次升级上花费那么长的时间。昨天晚上（到今天早上），托尼已经有将近二十个小时没有合眼了，史蒂夫本应把他从这场斗争里拉出来的。他暗定决心下一次会更加仔细。托尼明显是被一件不能告诉史蒂夫的事搞得压力重重（或者说是不愿意告诉他，但这个想法让史蒂夫的胃悲伤地绞了起来，他完全不喜欢这种感觉），而这也正是史蒂夫担心的最大缘由。

史蒂夫感到一种熟悉的、因愧疚而生的拖曳感。他明明知道托尼缺乏睡眠，并且睡得很浅，他就不应该把托尼放去出外勤。他已经让罗根以最快的速度起飞了，但这并没能阻止托尼穿着战甲追了上来。而有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫感到了一阵带着点眩晕的满足感——让托尼待在附近，找出困扰他的事情，出其不意攻其不备，然后细细审问。

唉，但是托尼和他们分头行动了。当史蒂夫意识到时，当他看见那个仓库被烈焰吞没时，无比尖锐的疼痛感汹涌而至，就好像在那一秒里他失去了他的重要器官。

史蒂夫不会乐意让托尼再一次离开他的视线，哪怕只有一小会儿。“脑震荡可能性”这个威胁就是一个完美理由。

“我只是想去看看他们对我的战甲做了什么。”当他们回到大宅的时候托尼说。他不想提及他正处于疼痛之中，但是他的确默许了史蒂夫架着他的手臂把他送回大宅，带他走向通往地下室的楼梯。“我没事。”托尼非常严肃地盯着对他说，“我不会在给我的战甲运行系统检查的时候睡着的，我享受这个。我会完全专注于它的命运。这可跟听罗根用那些无穷无尽的征服故事来款待我不是一回事儿。”

“很好。”罗根说着从他们身边走了过去，他的手里拿着一碗吃了一半的麦片，尽管天已经黑了，“我太累了，不想再和你讲任何睡前故事了。”

“你不能睡觉，”史蒂夫严厉地告诉托尼，“除非我完全确定你没有脑震荡。”

托尼狠狠地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，但是当史蒂夫挑起眉毛的时候他还是败下了阵来：“好吧，老妈。我可以回我的房间吗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫和蔼地说。托尼小小地笑了一下，然后转身走下楼梯。他差不多都快走完台阶了才意识到史蒂夫跟着他一起下来了。

“就算没有你的照看，我也可以自己走下去。”他小声地说着，摇了摇头，然后畏缩了。他快速地走完了剩余的路程。史蒂夫在后面紧紧地跟着他，当托尼在门边上的输入板前再次停下的时候他也只是微笑。“你是要像影子那样跟着我吗？你有足够的时间去做你那些疯狂的待办事项列表上的事情吗？”

史蒂夫的脸红了。托尼总是会嘲笑他的那些列表，特别是因为他的记忆力已经被血清强化过了。史蒂夫只是喜欢看那些事情被一项项列出来，白纸黑字，这帮助他去思考。血清让他的大脑充斥着各种纷乱的想法，而有些时候把它们都写出来能帮助史蒂夫理清它们、排好顺序，再一点一点清除出去，确保他没有漏掉什么东西。“这些列表并不疯狂，它们是周密的。”他告诉托尼。

“它们恶心又吓人。”

“好吧，我就是个悲伤而孤独的老人。”史蒂夫说，“难道你上星期不是这样称呼我的吗？”

“是的。”托尼说完随即转了话题，“那是因为你最喜欢的电视剧是犯罪现场调查，但它里面根本没有火辣的护士，而且那里面的科学技术简直是瑕疵遍布。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫说道，跟着托尼走到了桌子前。托尼任性地占据了唯一一把椅子，因此史蒂夫只能靠在桌子的边缘，但他平静的笑容让托尼尽可能地紧张了起来：“而实习医生格蕾对于医学实习生的生活描写是如此真实而准确。”

“好吧，好吧。如果这发生在现实世界的话，他们在几年前就该炒了那个愚蠢的外科医生。”托尼说，“或许还有‘性感之子’医生[4]。彻彻底底不专业的行为。”

“我有些痛恨我竟然知道你说的‘性感之子’医生是指的谁。”史蒂夫说。

“你是真的要在这里坐上六个小时。”托尼皱着眉头看着他，“如果我要上厕所怎么办？”托尼的目光移向了工作室的浴室，而当他看回史蒂夫的时候，后者设法按捺住了自己因成功而引发的瑟缩——他看到托尼的眼里闪过一丝挑战的意味。啊哈，史蒂夫想，浴室里面一定有一些他不想让我看到的东西。

“那么你在里面的时候必须时时刻刻和我保持对话。”史蒂夫动都没有动。

托尼重重地叹了一口气，然后把椅子转向对面放着箱子的台子，箱子里明显装着他的战甲。“这……看起来一点儿都不像是幸存物啊。”他的语气里带着不赞成的意味，“贾维斯，启动MK 15的制造程序。”

“已经启动了，先生。”贾维斯说，“就在我收到队长有关于您被卷入一场爆炸的消息的那一刻。”

“你的预见性子程序完全就是个杰作。贾维斯，不论是谁编出了那个，他们都一定是顶尖的天才。”

“就像您一直在向我称赞您自己时说的那样，先生。”贾维斯用了一种几乎是长久受苦的调子说道，“MK 15的预计完成时间是四小时，不包括您即将可能做出的任何修改。”

“你是如此了解我，宝贝儿。”托尼对贾维斯说。史蒂夫勉强藏起了一丝笑意——托尼跟任何东西或者任何人调情，包括他自己的AI。总有一天这会有报应的。而史蒂夫更喜欢这些报应 1)史蒂夫能在附近见证，或者2) 是史蒂夫能够简捷补救的路数。

“介意我用一下你的浴室吗？”史蒂夫看似随意地问道。

“呃。”托尼犹豫了，而史蒂夫把这个归到了证据那一栏——通常来说，托尼从不犹豫。“当然。不过请无视那些味道，我昨天吃了墨西哥卷。还有，”在史蒂夫走向浴室的时候他补充道，“你也得遵守同样的规则。你在里面的时候必须时时刻刻和我保持对话。”

“好的。”史蒂夫和他达成了协议，“只要你至少咕哝几声作回应的话。”

“我总是把我最棒咕哝声留给你，罗杰斯队长。”托尼抬起手丢给他一个嘲讽的敬礼作为回应，结果自己却疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“让贾维斯送点儿冰块过来，你的头和那只肩膀需要冰敷。”史蒂夫说，“可能有些深层的组织损伤。”

“嗯，这就是我为什么爱实习医生格蕾。”托尼说，“里面所有的治疗都很热辣。你的确应该去做一名可爱的护士，史蒂夫。”他向史蒂夫抛了一个媚眼，而后者只是微微地笑了起来摇了摇头。在经历过五年托尼的陪伴之后，那些调情就像是浩克试图走过狭窄的岩脊那样从他身上碾了过去。

“我现在在浴室里了。”史蒂夫大声喊道，“你能听见我吗？”

“真令人遗憾。”托尼回答。

“所以MK 14和MK 15有什么区别？”史蒂夫一边说，一边开始检查起整间浴室。有些瓷砖遗失了，还有一些被放在了并不合适的地方。这里面每一处都铺着瓷砖——地板、墙壁、天花板。史蒂夫首先检查了最明显的藏匿地点——水箱。

“我猜你想用一种‘队长-笨笨’的对话方式来听这个。”托尼说。他有时候会用这种声音，就像他正从别的地方引用这些话，而那也正是他现在用的调子。史蒂夫在发现水箱是空的时候叹了口气，然后拉伸了身子去检查天花板，用他的指尖去顶每一块巨大的顶砖。他不知道托尼的引用出自哪里，有太多的电视还有电影需要补了。看电影曾是史蒂夫最喜欢干的事情之一。看到自己出现在电影里是一种绝妙的感受，一种带着罪恶的快感。现在史蒂夫仅仅知道有多少内容被呈现出来，他有一点不知所措。

“当然了。”史蒂夫说。他并没有在天花板上发现任何瓷砖移动的痕迹，这让他有些失望。

“我的飞行能力变得更为精准了。你还记得和那个谁一起玩[5]的事吗？她叫什么来着？”

“呃，你这提示不到位，”史蒂夫把目标转向墙上的瓷砖，看看它们是否愿意招出些什么，“你得把话说得更明确些。”

“哈哈，我刚刚开了个有关你做爱的玩笑。很显然你听懂了。”托尼说。

史蒂夫重重地翻了个白眼，反正托尼也看不到他干了什么。

“简是个网络女孩[6]，”托尼说，“或者是实习女孩[7]。非此即彼。我忘了她到底是哪个了，因为我对这两个选项都抱有很赞的性幻想。”

“达茜，”史蒂夫说，“你说的是达茜·露易丝。那个对她的电击枪爱之如命的女孩？”

“就是那个。”托尼说，“她有个你为之大为恼火的3DS。”

“她有个什么？”史蒂夫说着爬进了淋浴间检查起里面的瓷砖。

“手持型游戏机。”托尼说得很慢，“里面有游戏，游戏里有装着猴子的球。”

“是的。好吧。”史蒂夫轻手轻脚地爬出了淋浴间，警惕地打量着整间浴室。如果我有一条线索，我会把它藏在哪里？他掀起马桶圈检查它的下面，却又失望地把它放了下去。他伸手冲了下马桶——已经没有其他地方可以检查了。“我不是故意要把它扔掉的。”他喊得比哗哗的水流声更响，“如果它被弄坏了我愿意赔给她一个。她没必要对这件事耿耿于怀。”史蒂夫伸手去开水龙头，但立刻停住了动作——他想到了。在水槽后面。他弯下腰，让水龙头一直开着，然后在那缝隙中曲起了手指。

“那是你幻想中的女孩。”托尼说，“不管怎么说，我装了个和那种游戏机很像的屏幕，便于我什么时候把其他的数据覆盖到一些现实生活内容上。”

“听起来很有趣。”史蒂夫出于礼貌地回应，同时他的手指蹭到了什么东西。他把它拽了出来，然后松弛下来。那就只是一些块状的白色物体。他凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，但这闻起来就像是纸。无论托尼藏了什么，它都不在这间浴室里。真见鬼，我是那么确信不移……史蒂夫挺了挺身子，把那小球又重新推了回去，接着他洗了手，好装作上过厕所的样子。

在史蒂夫从厕所出来的时候，托尼用了一种开玩笑的调调对他说：“啊，你就只是说说而已。”

“所以，有了那些新的功能，”史蒂夫说着，径直走向托尼，“你是否能够更好地找出类似有潜在爆炸可能性的仓库之类的东西？”托尼一边铺开MK 14的部件，一边在他低声耳语的时候咯咯出声，同时还俯下身子把一些东西输进屏幕。托尼是史蒂夫见过的能够一心多用的人中最厉害的那个，史蒂夫的妈妈曾经能在烧饭的时候阅读她所沉溺的爱情小说，同时还因为史蒂夫身上最新的那道伤痕责备他。

“我用上一个战甲就能发现它。”托尼说，但马上他便再一次愧疚地定住了——他意识到了他说了什么。“诶呀？”托尼试探道。

但史蒂夫只是沉默地摇了摇头。总有一天，托尼会把自己搞死。

纯粹是出于这所有的担心。

 

——————注释——————：  
[4]：原文为“Doctor McSexy”。英语中，名字里的“Mc”曾有“…之子”的意思，后来才演变为一些姓氏的一部分。  
[5]：双关。原文“play with”有啪啪啪的意思。因此下文托尼会说他开了个有关队长啪啪啪的玩笑。  
[6] [7]：网络女孩“Internet girl”和实习女孩“Intern girl”两词很相近，所以托尼说他搞不清到底是哪个。

 

* * *

就算史蒂夫之前不明了有什么暗潮涌动，那他现在也知道了。

他在尽职尽责地跟了托尼七个小时之后终于肯放托尼单独呆着了，谎称是睡觉。但才过了六个小时，托尼就出现在了健身房里。

托尼的出现让史蒂夫有些分心，他本来以为托尼会睡上一整周。而这一分神正好给了那个弹向他的沙袋一个亲吻他侧脸的幸运机会。

托尼偷笑了起来：“很高兴知道我们都能让对方意外受伤。我甚至都没有用电灯开关。”

史蒂夫瞬间眯起了双眼，而后离开沙袋。他拿起他的毛巾，习惯性地轻轻拍拭着自己的脸，但他很快意识到他运动的时间并没有久到可以让他出汗。“你想要什么，托尼？”他问。

托尼拽了拽他的白色T恤衫和运动裤。“世界和平。”他说着走进了健身房，手插在口袋里。史蒂夫可以看见托尼眉间有一处扭曲的瘀伤，很明显是昨天那场爆炸导致的。“也许再加上一个拥有盛满咖啡的咖啡壶的早晨。难道大家都不知道怎么把它重新满上吗？”

“那你知道吗？”史蒂夫反问，“认真点。脑震荡可不是什么能随便置之一笑的事，你应该休息至少四十八个小时。”

“我休息过了。我刚都在睡呢，还做了个很好的梦，关于——好吧，重来，是个噩梦。猴子、爆炸，然后还是猴子和爆炸。如果我想经历这些，我应该去和罗根还有卢克共渡小镇一晚。”托尼慢慢向前走去，“你不能仅仅因为我干了件烧着了屁股的英勇事情就让我改变日常作息，这没有任何意义。怎么回事，队长？你鼻子都气歪了。难道是因为你没把我放上你的待办事项列表？”

“所以你还想打拳击吗？”史蒂夫让自己的语气保持平白，同时忽略了托尼对他待办事项列表的嘲讽。他有些疑惑，但他不会在托尼面前表露出来。有时当史蒂夫需要给托尼上一课的时候，语言就成了托尼的特长。所以即便是简单如“在你受伤之时你需要好好休息直到你有所好转”这种常识，史蒂夫也必须用实际行动才能向托尼证明。“好吧。”他说。

“好吧？”托尼有些震惊地问，就好像他期待的不仅仅是一场对战。

“我们对打。”史蒂夫说，“除非有问题出现。”他踢下自己的运动鞋，然后径直走向那个巨大的垫子——他们在去年启用了这块垫子，因为当时有个敌人一个月内第三次成功关闭了托尼的盔甲，而托尼那生疏的近身徒手格斗技巧根本不足以在那些接踵而至的下流的攻击中拯救他。史蒂夫开始做拉伸运动，尽管他已经热过身了（正确地进行热身曾是另一节史蒂夫需要手把手地教给托尼的课）。但托尼并没有跟着他一起做，于是他停了下来：“现在，问题出现了。”

“并没有。”托尼说着走到了垫子的中间跳了几下，然后举起手臂摆出了防御姿势，“我准备好了。我在楼下做了热身运动。”

“是么？”史蒂夫的语气里带着一丝怀疑。

“只是以防你试图用‘不，你还满身淤青’的老理由来搪塞我。”托尼说。

“这次我不会因为我有优势就让着你。”史蒂夫说，“我总是让着你。”

“吹牛。”托尼说，“冲我来吧。”

托尼的脸上带着多于以往的火气。还有更多的绝望。如果托尼依旧认为他可以设法隐瞒正在发生的事情，那他就错得太离谱了。史蒂夫叹了口气，但还是走了过去。他步履轻盈，熟练地腾挪身体并转移重心，就好像那是他如呼吸一般的第二天性。

史蒂夫以几个能被轻易拦截的出击开始。而等托尼的嘴角刚弯出一丝笑意，他却出其不意地突然击了两下托尼的肋骨，当然是以温柔的力道。接着，他轻松地避开托尼凶猛地回击。托尼突然朝他露出了痛苦的神情，努力想忍住疼痛，最后还是抬手捂住了自己的脸。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫明知故问，他清楚自己刚才正好打在了托尼淤伤最厉害的地方。托尼的战甲吸收了爆炸中的绝大部分高热——看来“火焰延缓喷雾之类的东西”[8]很有效果，但那产生的冲力却把托尼搞成了这样。史蒂夫不愿回想他找到托尼时候的记忆：他的四肢大张，背部的战甲和一棵树融在了一起，身上还压着一大块燃烧着的屋顶。

“毫发无伤。”托尼用一种欢快的语调说。如果不是他微微咬紧了牙齿，这话还是具有很高的可信度的。

“放松。”史蒂夫说，“我没有好好打是因为我可以打穿砖头。”

“我依稀记得你有次确实打穿了砖头。”托尼喃喃说，然后停下来扯起T恤下摆擦了擦额头。没有一丝模糊的光亮从反应堆的位置绽出，托尼在来打拳击前花时间把它藏了起来。这是托尼一个全宇宙都知道的弱点，而史蒂夫痛恨这个。他仍然记得在第一次浏览关于钢铁侠英雄起源的报告时，他看到欧巴迪亚·斯坦恩——一个曾应是托尼能以性命相托的人——是如何向托尼的胸膛伸出魔掌，欢欣地拿走了反应堆，然后把托尼一个人留在那里等死。但紧接着，是小辣椒的礼物、是托尼的急智、是托尼的第一个机器人笨笨，是他们让局面转危为安。史蒂夫在心里默默感谢了曾经拯救了托尼的一切。

即使托尼现在表现得有点混账。

“的确，那并没有什么。”史蒂夫说。他耸了耸肩，接着快速打出一连串拳，而托尼避开了大部分。“但我最富实力的一点是我非常快，我一直让我的膝盖保持弯曲。”他说着飞踢一脚，托尼因此踉跄起来，几乎摔倒。

“你妈爆——[9]”托尼刚开了个头，但是史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，于是他咽下了之后的那些咒骂，“你妈巴扎嘿[10]。”托尼斜眼看着史蒂夫，接着直起身子再次移动起来，不过这一次他弯着膝盖。

“等你什么时候——”史蒂夫开口，他不再让自己显露出那些优越感，因为那显然是激起托尼体内倔性的那块斗牛红布，“能够记住弯曲你的膝盖了，我就试着安排些其他人下来帮你练习拳击。”

托尼带着一丝被背叛了的意味皱起眉头，“你说过他们会把我打得没块完整的。”他说。

“上一年的话他们的确会。但如今你正在变得强大，你需要了解其他人的战斗方式来进步。如果你和我陷入一场战斗，这不会有什么好处。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

“因为我们太了解对方了吗？那我们应该做什么？”托尼说着灵巧地避开了史蒂夫一记向他而来的上勾拳，却直直撞上了另一下落在脸颊上的充满了玩笑意味的后手。

“嗯，或许我们应该利用这种熟悉来对付对方。”史蒂夫回撤着他的肩膀，这动作就像是为他下一个冲锋击做准备。托尼立刻做出趋避，而史蒂夫迅速调整了方向，再次猛打向托尼。托尼试图适应方向上的变化，但收效甚微且为时已晚——他们两个一起向地上摔去。

托尼痛苦地呻吟出声，而史蒂夫伸手环住了托尼的头，保护他不至于摔得太厉害。托尼的脑子这周在他的颅骨里已经荡得太多了。托尼责备地仰视着史蒂夫，接着史蒂夫移开了手。他张开右掌撑在了托尼的脑袋边上，左手却用力压在托尼胸膛之上，不让他起来。“你佯攻。”托尼气愤地说，然后眨了眨眼，“你教过我什么来着？我的脑子有点慢。”他试着移动，却没成功，“呃，史蒂夫？我不能动了？”

“差不多是的。”史蒂夫说着，小心翼翼地分开膝盖，跨坐在托尼的大腿上。

“好吧，你了解我的。我早年一直和一些奇怪情趣之类的东西搭上边，但我并不觉得在一个充满着凯奇汗水的地方搞起来是个好主意。”托尼说，“别告诉任何人，我可不想我的浪荡名声因为那个内容为我硬不起来的地方的列表而蒙羞。顺便一说，弗瑞探员的卧室排前几名。”

“我没有——”史蒂夫说的时候托尼窃笑了起来。哦，史蒂夫再一次被这个勾住了。他咽下一声充满挫败感的呻吟，他不希望让托尼听到这个可以给他带来欢欣的声音，“我会盯着你，把你压在这个浸满了汗水的垫子里，直到你告诉我困扰着你的是什么事。”

“我之前正专注于一道公式验算，我想知道我到底能为一个克朗代克冰激凌[11]走多远。”托尼嘲讽道。

“究竟是什么在困扰你？”史蒂夫皱着眉头重申。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你从来不会不知道什么。”史蒂夫说。

托尼发出了一种被真正打败了的声音，然后试着爬起来。很明显，他失败了，史蒂夫并没有收回力道。“你问不出我的。”托尼说。他不带一丝畏惧地直视着史蒂夫的眼睛，“因为你像个混蛋一样对我，以期从我这里挖出所有我没准备好要说的东西。但你并没有这种能力。”

史蒂夫忽视了他胃里泛起的涟漪。他瞪了回去，“我没有吗？”他平静地问。

“是的。”托尼语气确凿。他的脸上露出一个得意的笑容，“看，这就是为什么我能赢得我们之间的对抗。你在上面，但是我依然有推翻你的力量。”托尼尽可能抬起身子贴到史蒂夫耳旁轻声说道，“你没法对我做一件我不想让你做的事。”

托尼躺回地上的时候史蒂夫想要瑟缩，但是他没有。“看吧，”托尼得意地加了句，“你太耿直了，史蒂夫。太直白。你永远不会耍恶犯浑来得到自己想要的东西。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫说，他感到有些他无法名状的东西正在一点点泄露出去。他抬起放在托尼胸膛上的手，完全盖住了托尼的反应堆。即使托尼不会允许自己之外的任何人再靠近他的反应堆——欧巴迪亚·斯坦恩的背叛给托尼带来的影响远比他表现出来的要大——但他没有瑟缩。史蒂夫抗拒着这一点带来的战栗： “我并没有你认为的那样天真无邪。”

“真的吗？”

“我会屈服。但得明确，只有低程度。”史蒂夫说。他本该表现得更强势并且更具威胁性，而不是像吸了毒一样虚软无力。他现在只剩下一种想要撕扯掉托尼所有借口的冲动。他想要剥开托尼那层自负的伪装，露出底下那个脆弱、诚实的托尼，那个通常只对最亲近的人展露出来的托尼。大多数时间里史蒂夫都看得到那个他，但今天没有。托尼在抗拒。

“哪种程度？”

“邪恶的那种。”史蒂夫语出迅速，带着一丝古怪的紧张感，接着古怪地意识到托尼正在向上推挤着他的掌控，与他抗衡，并且拒绝放下防卫。相比起托尼放过他，一种别样且奇异的张力在他们之间爆裂开来。

“嗯，别这样戏弄我，宝贝儿[12]。”托尼说着在史蒂夫的控制下慢吞吞地挪动。这句话本应该有一种戏谑的成分在里面，但是它却带着一丝莫名的诚实。托尼显然也意识到了这个——他的瞳孔猛地放大，向被风野蛮地吹开一般。而考虑到他的运动程度，他的呼吸也变得过于浅薄了。

“什么？”史蒂夫的声音带着一种奇怪的沙哑，“如果我说我没在戏弄呢？”史蒂夫有点眩晕，但他不会承认这个——托尼会把这个当做是一场胜利，一种即使是处于劣势也强于他的证明。可是他的身体出卖了他——平放在托尼胸口的手微握成爪，用力拉扯着托尼的T恤。

而托尼不再做任何挣扎了。事实上，他的视线死死地锁在史蒂夫的身上。他抬起自己的臀部，缓慢却明确地靠近史蒂夫的。两人相接触的地方明白无误地生出一股微微的凸起感——他们都沉溺在这一刻、无法否认地硬了。托尼带着明显的艰难咽了口唾沫，他的视线依然锁定在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫内心正挣扎矛盾，没有注意到托尼的一条臂膀从自己的桎梏中滑脱了出来。托尼只是抚上史蒂夫的脸，他的大拇指轻蹭着史蒂夫的嘴角。一阵战栗从他的唇上炸裂开来，自脊椎沿袭而下，直蹿进腹股沟。如果史蒂夫动一下，只需要那么一英寸，他们就能吻上彼此。他们会推挤着对方，他们会——

一声咳嗽从门口传了过来。他们忽地迅速分开，就好像被烫到了一般。史蒂夫意识到刚刚看起来是如此有伤风化，他们之前是如此有伤风化，他迅速帮着托尼站了起来，但脸上的热度却没有那么快就消散。而托尼，感谢他的快速思维，保护般地站到了史蒂夫的前面，屈起手指拉住他的长T恤遮掩住他自己的，呃，情况。

史蒂夫瞥了一眼健身房另一边墙上的镜子，他看到了他们两个的样子。他几乎无法辨认他自己的表情。托尼看到的是不是这样的他？这个眸色深沉、脸颊微红、带着紧张的表情？他从镜子里看到托尼脸上露出了个得意的笑容，但那看起来更像是一种自我满足，而非自鸣得意。托尼正活脱脱地表现着这两个词语间的差异。

“抱歉打断了你们，”罗根靠在门口拉长了调子，“但是我们有情况。”他向他们露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“我会告诉其他人你们会在几分钟后出现的。”

史蒂夫张开嘴想要解释什么，但他的声音卡在了喉咙里，这让罗根笑得更灿烂了。他屈起手指在门框上敲了敲，夸张地向他们两个抛了个媚眼，接着转身走向了大宅的简报室，边走还边吹着口哨。

“操！”史蒂夫说。

“看吧，”托尼小声说，“你甚至没办法对罗根撒谎。你绝对是这个星球上最耿直的人了。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫自我嫌弃地说道。他冒险看了一眼托尼，而托尼只是耸了耸肩。

“这并不是什么性格缺陷。”托尼平静地阐述，略带赞许。他朝史蒂夫微笑起来，却显得有些悲伤，然后走向门口。史蒂夫看了他一会儿才跟了上去。现在，现在他知道托尼的确是藏着些什么事情了。

可麻烦的是，史蒂夫觉得他好像在这一团混乱之中加上了会让事情变得更加糟糕的东西。

他的预感在凯奇告诉他们为什么聚集在简报室里的时候被证实了。

托尼昨晚住的那家医院爆炸了。

托尼的表情一瞬之间苍白失色。史蒂夫则呼叫所有人集结，去那里帮助善后。

 

——————注释——————：  
[8]：你们是否还记得第一章里队长让托尼在MK的左翼喷上“双份火焰延缓喷雾之类的东西”，是的，就是那个。  
[9]：原文为“Motherf—”。  
[10]：原文为“Motherfriendly”，被队长瞪了一眼的托尼乖乖把f后面的ucker改成了riendly。  
[11]：Klondike Bar，一种美加地区的冰激凌甜点，方形香草冰激凌外面裹了一层巧克力。  
[12]：Don’t tease me like that。大家都懂的。


	3. Chapter 3

## 托尼

  
在所有托尼专长的事物中，回避和他人接触这件事可谓是名列前茅高亮加粗的一项。他成功躲了史蒂夫将近一周。托尼知道这样处理非常蠢，但他拒绝承认。这很简单。他待在自己的实验室里，为史塔克工业的最新大工程做文书文件，同时调整改进MK 15 ，直到珍为他带来一盘食物，托盘上还贴了另一张便签条。  
  
便签上面写着：别当个白痴。旁边画了个箭头直指一幅托尼的画像。托尼翻了个白眼——谢谢你啊，珍——然后带着托盘上了楼。他停在厨房里的早餐吧前，拿起托盘上的苹果就朝正试图用蛛网吊走托尼的布丁的蜘蛛侠扔了过去。  
  
“哦，伙计。”蜘蛛侠说着接住了苹果。在他收回那些网之前，它们正以一种笨拙的方式悬在在那里，摇摇欲坠。蜘蛛侠垂直地吊在那里，伸手将面具向下拉开一点去咬苹果。“这周里没有一个人让我偷到一丁点儿布丁。”他转向珍所在的方向，而珍只是翻了个白眼。  
  
“待会儿见。”珍对托尼说， “如果有人需要我，我就在房间里和贝蒂·罗斯进行电话会议。”  
  
托尼点了点头，“嗯，记得帮我截点图。”他告诉珍。珍再次翻了个白眼，顺带还送给托尼一个中指作为附赠。  
  
“她可能只是又在和汉克视频。”蜘蛛侠说，“女孩们总是不知道应该在什么时候撇下那些糟糕的局面。”  
  
“我已经置身于那段关系之外了。”托尼举起一只手，“汉克比史蒂夫更会生气，每次有人提到食用皮姆粒子的时候我都会觉得那是个暗喻，然后我就会莫名其妙地硬起来。”  
  
“我现在有点恶心。”蜘蛛侠说，“但还不至于恶心到吃不下布丁。”他加了一句，语气中满是渴望。  
  
托尼打量了蜘蛛侠一眼，接着掀开了布丁杯的盖子：“你在家里没吃东西吗？”  
  
“没吃很多，”蜘蛛侠用一种小狗般可怜的语气说，“老婆有点小气。”  
  
托尼眨了眨眼：“你结婚了？”  
  
“并没有，我只是在小巷里遇到了一个女人，用蛛网捕获了她，然后现在我称她为我的妻。”蜘蛛侠说着摆正了身体，然后降落在托尼旁边的椅子上。在这过程中他再次带好了面具，同时把吃了一半的苹果装在了兜里，“我现在依然让她管着我的布丁。你觉得是个糟糕的人生决定吗？”  
  
“你绝对是吃错药了。”托尼说，顺便把手盖在了布丁杯上。  
  
“得——分！”蜘蛛侠大喊着逃出了厨房，同时喷射出一些蛛网顺走了托尼的勺子。  
  
“他也用那个拿到了你的布丁，嗯？”史蒂夫站在门口说，而蜘蛛侠试图躲开他。托尼开始有点愧疚，但很快便腼腆地笑了起来。  
  
“我知道他一直在拿着个开玩笑，”托尼说，“但我几乎觉得那不是个玩笑了。我有点觉得他没能在家里被喂好。”他拿起三明治旁边的香蕉，仔细地掐掉底端，同时从主茎那里开始挤压。这真的很有效，如果托尼能够忽视他其实是从猴子那里学得这个生存技能的话。“他不希望我们知道他的真实身份，而我没法让自己破坏他这个意愿。不然的话我可以黑了他的银行账户偷偷给他转些钱，或是其他什么东西。”  
  
“就像你在那家医院拒绝了你的支票之后做的那样？”史蒂夫尖锐地指出。  
  
“你是怎么——”托尼歪了下头，“我的某位实习生终于变得足够称职了，嗯？”  
  
史蒂夫摆出了他最好的扑克脸，但他还是太耿直了，以至于所有的东西都写在他的脸上。托尼的胃稍稍揪紧了一下，他记得史蒂夫的脸，曾离他那么近，而那种和他微微相连的感觉是……  
  
不，托尼告诫自己。不。即使你没有收到那个狂躁的死亡威胁，你也不是美国队长的料。但随即，他便为自己的想法感到愤怒：为什么我不是美国队长的料？我是有不光彩的过去，但我已经做出了弥补。为了阻止曼哈顿被炸掉我愿意付出我的生命；我雇用了无数勤奋的美国人；我不仅停止制造武器，还积极寻找并摧毁那些叛乱者手中所拥有的那些。操蛋的为什么我不是——  
  
“托尼？”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼摇醒了自己：“嗯，抱歉。我分心了。我在思考。是帕克，对吗？”  
  
“如果我说不是的话你会信吗？”史蒂夫说。  
  
“不。”托尼承认道，“我们别管那些托辞了。”  
  
“看起来是个好主意。”史蒂夫说。他带着犹疑小心翼翼地坐到了托尼旁边的凳子上，就好像它可能会爆炸一样。哦，托尼想，好像现在就是那些情况之一——那些当他们嘴里谈论着这一件事情而实际上是在说另一件事情的时候。就像那次在健身房，托尼奚落着他。他其实并不是真的想说你永远不可能成为一个混蛋，他是想说，你为什么不拿出你的男子气概然后把我操进那块垫子里？  
  
托尼感到自己紧绷了起来，他强迫自己放任它在体内流窜。他身后还有着其他人，把那些人卷进来根本不会让他变得开心，更何况是史蒂夫这样对他如此重要的人。不论是谁想要谋害他，那个人都已经疯狂为此到能炸掉一座医院。托尼有办法引导别人只把这件事当做是一场巧合，但这不过是缓兵之计。他必须找到能够阻止这个威胁的方法——或者干脆消失，这样他所在乎的人们才不会沦为殉葬品。  
  
就像医院里那间空荡荡的病房一样，谢天谢地。  
  
“我这周要为了我的游乐园召开新闻发布会。”托尼突然说道，因为1)这是事实，即使他所做的只是签了所有的文件并且设计了安全协议，而且2)这彻底地岔开了他的思绪，如果他想继续把那些死亡威胁藏在阴暗角落里也许是个好主意。  
  
而他也的确想继续把那些死亡威胁藏在阴暗角落里。如果其他人知道了这个，他们会掐死他，或者淹死他。托尼需要把那个叛徒找出来，那个藏在复仇者、史塔克工业、或者神盾里的内奸。那些字条所在的地方只有那些能够接近他的人才能到达。如果其他人知道了，他们就会把他裹起来确保他的安全，那样的话他就永远不会知道谁才是那个叛徒了。  
  
“最近的新闻都在说这个。”史蒂夫说，“我猜你专注于实验工作的时候并不怎么看电视。”  
  
“我有的时候会看花花公子频道。”托尼说着朝史蒂夫笑了起来。  
  
史蒂夫伤感地摇了摇头：“游乐园看起来已经超棒了，”他说，“连过山车都比我们那时候要好得多，倒不是说我坐过那玩意儿。大萧条让人们蔑视它们。”他耸肩，“我猜人们已经厌倦了那些可能杀死他们的东西。”他小声地加了句。  
  
“我请求反对关于更好的过山车那部分。”托尼咬了一大口起司三明治，“我妈曾经带我坐上了一个在二战中幸存下来的过山车。那简直是我坐过的最恐怖的东西了，它能上到和树一样高的地方，但我可以发誓在五十多年里它底下没有一样东西是换过的。我的史塔克过山车都没像它那样疯狂——但它们绝对更加见鬼的安全。”  
  
“史塔克过山车。”史蒂夫重复道，“我猜我不应该感到惊讶。毕竟你直接让他们把公园都叫做史塔克公园。”  
  
托尼又笑了：“公众爱死这韵律了。”  
  
“一如既往。”史蒂夫面无表情。  
  
托尼看了他一眼，史蒂夫便无辜地笑了起来。“就是……最近一直死气沉沉的。”托尼解释道，“一个游乐园可能正是民众们所需要的。我们要面对的可不只有物理存在的反派们，心理上的反派有时候会更加糟糕。”他勉强设法停了下来，我就知道。  
  
史蒂夫看着他，眼神复杂，些许悲伤些许赞同：“所以你觉得你应该造一个用你的名字来命名的，巨大而又五彩缤纷的纪念碑满足民众的需求。”  
  
“不。”托尼笑着纠正，“我想我应该建造一个冠以我的名字的，巨大、缤纷、互动式的纪念碑来满足民众的需求。不论如何，小辣椒已经发给了我明天的演讲稿，所以应该没有什么大问题了。只要我基本按着演讲稿来的话。”  
  
“好吧，鉴于整个世界都已经知道你是钢铁侠了，我觉得你没法再宣布这事儿一次。”史蒂夫说着滑下凳子，“在你进行你伟大的公开演讲之前你会去那里视察一下？”  
  
“是的。”托尼说。他莫名地看着史蒂夫，直到他意识到无论是哪个受史蒂夫收买的实习生查出了医院收到的神秘捐款，他都有可能同时黑进了托尼的日程表。或者是邮件。更确切地说，是小辣椒今天才发给他的有关这个项目的四十九封邮件。“早上去。”托尼补充道，这种时候撒谎已经失去了意义。  
  
“非常好。”史蒂夫再次说道，同时拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“你可以在开放给媒体拍照之前带我去看看。我一直很想看看一座游乐园的幕后情况。”  
  
接着，在托尼有机会说“不”之前，史蒂夫就吹着口哨离开了。  
  
托尼就这样看着他离去。开玩笑，他是谁。没有人能够对美国队长说不好吗。  
  
至少他不能。  


———————————————————

  
史蒂夫寸步不离地跟着他这一事实让托尼有些厌烦，他并不需要一个保姆。好吧，也许他需要的是一个贴身保镖，但史蒂夫只是在多管闲事，即使他是对的，托尼确实隐瞒了什么，但这真的无关紧要。一路上托尼都在烦躁，直到他们走出车子，他开始带着史蒂夫四处闲逛的那一刻。  
  
托尼不知道自己是否见过史蒂夫这么发自肺腑地开心过。在这之前，托尼只进行过虚拟游览，但这已经足以让他带领史蒂夫饱览游乐园里所有的亮点了。史蒂夫四处走着，当他看到某个设施的规模之时，他微微张开了嘴；而当他转向另一处设施的时候，他的脸上露出了笑容。对于一个来自大萧条时代的孩子，托尼想，那么近距离地看到这些东西一定意义非凡——他知道这个世界最终渡过那个快乐被消磨殆尽的衰落时代了。  
  
有一部分主要的设施还没有完全准备好，但当工程师们意识到托尼带来的那位客人是谁之后，史蒂夫被邀请去体验了一些已经投入运营的惊险设施。它们都表现得非常不错——哈皮表面上愿意屈尊尝试一下，但在经历了这些恐怖阴影之后他应该是睡不着觉了。托尼收到了小辣椒发来的十七封语音邮件，因此他非常乐意能够回给她一张史蒂夫倒挂在过山车上的照片。  
  
史蒂夫想要把所有的游乐设施都玩一遍。最快的史塔克过山车运行得非常完美，然而反向跳楼机却卡在了半道上。哈皮紧张地咽了口唾沫，而托尼的胃绞了起来。但他马上意识到史塔克公园的安全系统是史无前例的完美无缺，史塔克公园应该成为世界上第一个零事故零死亡的游乐园。  
  
合法的零死亡率，托尼在心中修正道。他想起了有关迪斯尼乐园的谣言，将死之人被拖出公园的地界以保证他们完美的统计数字。托尼显然比那些人更加聪明——他的公园里有一处小型的医疗设施，还有史塔克飞行舱。  
  
史塔克飞行舱是托尼引以为傲的发明，尤其是它们的充能方式——能够吸收太阳能和风能的迷你弧反应堆。这些反应堆能够持续运行数十年而不需要充电，绿色能源从来没有这么酷过。  
  
飞行舱的原始模型甚至可以在飞行的同时播放音乐，而史塔克工业的律师们却相继流起了鼻涕。他们拒绝和苹果公司接洽（这个名字一直游走在麻烦的国界上），因此托尼不得不放弃了音乐，这一点异常恼人；他曾希望能把弗瑞骗过来测试一下飞行舱，接着他打算把弗瑞关在那里面一小时，同时让那些飞行舱播放眼镜蛇飞船[13]的一首有关高空蛇灾的歌曲（因为某些原因，弗瑞听到这首歌之后会异常紧张。他的气恼程度大到令人惊奇，因此托尼会确保抓住每一个可乘之机来播放这首歌曲）。  
  
托尼在其中一个飞行舱飞过来的时候情不自禁地笑了起来。那个飞行舱把史蒂夫从椅子上解救下来，带着他回到了安全平台上。而哈皮则亲自把托尼带向平台去接史蒂夫。  
  
“好吧，”史蒂夫有些蹒跚，“这只是整个过程的一部分？还是——”  
  
“没完呢。”托尼说着带史蒂夫去了后门。哈皮跟在他们后面，隔了一小段距离。这是件好事——在这个距离上托尼还可以看到他夹克上鼓出的第二把枪的形状。他希望史蒂夫只会觉得是哈皮没把枪藏好，而不是他是在为每一个随时可能发生的额外麻烦做准备。“这是公园的安全设施中的一部分，每个舱最多能坐下四个人。当然，是我设计的。”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫亲切地回应道，与此同时托尼为他打开了一扇门。紧接着，一排又一排柔软的蓝色飞行舱出现在了史蒂夫的面前。  
  
“他们中的大部分会在启动后徘徊在游乐设施附近。”托尼解释到，“我把他们依附在贾维斯的安全协议上。他们能够预测即将发生的错误，并且在问题出现后的几秒之内到达事发地点。不论谁陷入了麻烦，飞行舱都能都接到他们，然后把他们送回到这里。”  
  
“这真是让人印象深刻。”史蒂夫说，语气里带着钦佩。  
  
“还有。”托尼说着关上了那扇门，然后一手搭在史蒂夫的背上带着他走出了史塔克飞行舱的小基地，“我的整个公园设施都是以家庭为导向的。大部分的游乐公园都抬高了食物的价格，但这里不是，每一样东西的价格都平易近人。而且大部分游乐公园里面充斥着垃圾食品，而我在这里设立了烤土豆之家以及沙拉铺。还有，大部分游乐公园里有的只是棉花糖和冰激凌车，而我至少还在它们旁边设立了水果车和无糖棒冰。”  
  
“这简直……难以置信。”史蒂夫说，他的脸上闪烁着真诚，“那么那些小辣椒曾经告诉我的健康食品吧呢？”  
  
“你是说史塔克吧？”托尼做了个鬼脸，“顺便一说，我觉得那些应该是卖酒精饮料的酒吧，而不是什么燕麦卷和……草。”  
  
“草？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“好吧。燕麦葡萄干还有南瓜籽，或者是她从那些糟透了的网站上搞到的任何食谱。那叫什么来着？葛璐普？顾普？——就是那个嫁给了让人沮丧的乐队主唱的火辣英国女演员。”托尼含糊地摆了摆手。  
  
“我并不知道你在说什么。”史蒂夫说，“但我很高兴我不知道。”  
  
“不论怎样，史塔克酒吧都……我知道有个更令人开心的方法能往你嘴里塞进500卡路里，而不是待在健康食品吧里。它们是属于她那些‘扭转乾坤’计划中的一个。”他更为夸张地摆了摆手，“我只是让她放手去做。”  
  
“一种可以往嘴里塞进500卡路里还能更令人开心的方法？”史蒂夫重复着，然后斜眼看着托尼，“你也给这里做了些垃圾食品规划，不是吗？托尼。”  
  
托尼的脸抽搐了一下，他想要否认这个，但是当史蒂夫皱着眉头站在那里时，当着他的面对他撒谎实在是太困难，更何况他还这么可爱。“是的。”托尼承认，带着点抱怨，“我还会安置一些史塔克汉堡连锁店。还有史塔克披萨。但是那些更健康的选项会有补贴。”  
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，这令人印象深刻。托尼试图尽全力忘记自己刚才在心里用了“可爱”这个词来描述史蒂夫。  
  
“我做这个很大程度上是为了争取所得税宽减额。”托尼这么说只是为了让史蒂夫紧张一点。但史蒂夫只是耸了耸肩，他嘴角露出的那抹心照不宣的弧度昭告了他其实知道那多少是个谎言。  
  
“没有史塔克沙瓦玛[14]？”史蒂夫友善地问。  
  
托尼笑了起来：“我会在下次董事会会议上向小辣椒提这个的。”  
  
“先生，”哈皮唤到，“是时候去正门了。”  
  
“收到。”托尼说着朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼。他转过身向着公园入口处的方向进发。  
  
“这很有趣。”史蒂夫停下脚步，在那里站了一会儿，同时踮起脚来扭了扭，“我本来期待你会坐着你的史塔克飞行舱飞去记者会。”  
  
托尼闻言不停地眨眼。  
  
史蒂夫尽他所能摆出了无辜的样子，但他明显是想要咽下大笑的冲动——他想到了托尼没有想到的东西。  
  
托尼觉得自己蠢爆了，他向对此异常欣赏的哈皮耸了耸肩，便掉头回到了史塔克飞行舱基地，再次打开了大门。托尼覆写了所有指令，违背了编制目录把其中一个飞行舱移出了基地。他走去外面，再一次锁住了那些飞行舱，接着开始重新编程。他感到了一种莫名的安全感，他不知道这是否是因为1)他在做一些正常情况下根本不会去做的事，甚至连超级反派们都无法预料到这个，以及2)史蒂夫就站在他身后。  
  
在托尼编程完毕之后，史蒂夫帮着哈皮坐进飞行舱里。这个时候托尼的手机震了起来。他叹了一口气，一边说了句“一定是小辣椒”，一边伸手试图把手机从口袋里勾出来。可是他摸到的不仅仅是手机，他还摸到了一小张卷曲着的纸片。他试图压下体内那股陡然冒出的紧张感，但史蒂夫显然已经发现他了的异常举动。  
  
最终托尼没有拿出手机，“我待会再看她的短信。”他这么说着，爬进那个蓝色的、悬停在空中的飞行舱，同时远程关上了停泊平台的大门。  
  
史蒂夫沉默地看着他，像在沉思，这意味着托尼试图压下紧张感的抗争失败了。幸而哈皮出声打破了这诡异的沉默。  
  
“她会对你发火的。”哈皮宣布道，同时故意地摇了摇头。一点红晕覆上了哈皮的脸，托尼开始觉得这应该被称为小辣椒粉。  
  
托尼想了想了西装口袋里卷曲着的一纸威胁，又想了想浴室里那堆已经被他藏起来的威胁，“她大概确实会那样。”最后他这么承认道。

 

——————注释——————：

[13]：Cobra Starships，著名的摇滚乐队。

[14]：Shawarma，即土耳其烤肉。

 

———————————————————

  
史塔克公园的大门外是人山人海。托尼下意识地扫描了人群——他没办法关掉脑子里那个“一切都是潜在威胁”的警报，每一个复仇者最终都会带上它的。  
  
托尼在看见自己雇佣的保镖的时候放松了下来，这几十年里他一直都雇着他们。这些保镖都是不露声色的存在，也从来不会向媒体泄密。托尼给他们加了些额外工资，让他们在面对复仇者或是神盾局的时候也保持缄默。就算是虚张声势也好，任何一个讨厌他到发出死亡威胁的人至少得知道托尼会如何反应。额外的安保力量是任何人都会选择的。  
  
媒体们都很喜欢托尼的出场，他看见史塔克董事会的成员已经对着一堆记者们闲扯了起来。第四个死亡再次悄无声息地出现在他手中之后，他作出的一切计划就都是围绕着小心谨慎来的了，因此，他根本就没想过要坐在史塔克飞行舱里飞进会场，而他也没法对此作出什么明确解释。不过史蒂夫看起来依然为自己想到了一些托尼没有想到点子而高兴，那么托尼只需要小心不去糟蹋了这份心情就好。  
  
而这也足够让托尼不得不去做一些他所厌恶之事了——一场谈话，真正的、有关情感的谈话。  
  
考虑到托尼已经将解决死亡威胁的计划付诸行动到半程了，这可不是一场他真心期待的谈话。  
  
不幸的是，史蒂夫并不像托尼那样热衷于回避。他极其擅长直取问题的核心，而他也勇敢到足以给予那些问题重重的迎面一击。  
  
在托尼正了正自己的领带正准备走上台，史蒂夫靠近他，说：“在你作大演讲之前，我有件事想告诉你。”  
  
托尼的胃猛地一紧。要来了。  
  
“你的头发看起来滑稽极了。”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼眨了眨眼，在他能够说任何话之前，史蒂夫已经抬手抚上了他的头发，轻柔地将它们理顺，让它们完美地贴服在托尼的前额之上，为了那些记者们等了很久想要拍到的他的官方照片。他们背后已经闪起了一些闪光灯，但是托尼几乎没办法分出注意力——他被额前手指的触感给攫住了。他不由自主地颤抖起来，但史蒂夫只是爱怜地向着他微笑。托尼直直地看向史蒂夫的眼睛，不知怎地移不开视线。  
  
“你的手机在哪里？”史蒂夫说着移开了目光打破了对视，向下看向托尼的口袋。他伸手过去，像要探进那口袋一般。托尼吓了一跳，紧接着迅速去抓手机，却又一时想不起它在哪个口袋。他迫切地希望史蒂夫没有看见那一张写着死亡威胁的纸片。最后托尼笨拙地从口袋里掏出手机，在小辣椒发给他的信息上按下取消，将它递了过去。  
  
“你要打给谁？”托尼问。史蒂夫摇了摇头，然后抓住了托尼。托尼咽下了一声尊严全无的短促尖叫，有那么一瞬间他以为史蒂夫会当众做些什么让他尴尬的事情，但平心而论，他也算是罪有应得。不过当史蒂夫的手臂绕过他的肩膀的时候，托尼意识到了史蒂夫想要做什么：史蒂夫圈住了他，然后别扭地举起了史塔克手机，将相机镜头对准了他们两个。“这里，”托尼霸道地说，就好像他总是知道史蒂夫想要干什么一般，“我比你拍过更多的自拍。”他从史蒂夫那里拿过手机，试图不去想史蒂夫的臂膀环绕着自己的感觉有多么的好。“对着镜头笑一下。”托尼微笑，接着按下了快门。俗气的快门声效从扬声器那里传了出来。  
  
“所以现在你有了今日纪念品。发给我？”史蒂夫问，而托尼不情不愿地从史蒂夫地肩膀下抽身，转向通往演讲台的台阶。  
  
“好的。”托尼说着低头看向了手机。他不得不忍下一次吞咽：照片里，他冲着相机的镜头微笑，而史蒂夫则对着他，微笑。  
  
当托尼从手机上收回视线的时候，史蒂夫已经靠得更近了。  
  
“那一天，”史蒂夫说。他的手指正以一种略微有些别扭的方式对在一起，然后他意识到了自己这奇怪的举动，把手放进口袋里，歪了歪下巴，又正了正肩膀。毕竟他可是非常擅长直取问题的核心。他比他们中的所有人都要勇敢。  
  
托尼回给了史蒂夫一个表情，他希望它能清楚地表达“我们在谈论这个吗”的意思。史蒂夫的嘴抿成了一条线。好吧，他们正在谈论这个。  
  
“我们那件事，”史蒂夫不屈地继续说道。  
  
“我想把那件事称为大托尼。而你也肯定是大史蒂夫。”托尼这么说到。他总是伶牙俐齿，即使史蒂夫丢给他一个极其不为所动的一瞥。在把手机放回口袋之前，托尼悄悄地把那张照片设为了壁纸。“现在，如果你允许的话，我还有一个演讲要做——”  
  
“我们都是男人。”史蒂夫简略地说道，“它就这样发生了。它不是非得意味着什么”托尼楞住了，伸向楼梯扶手的手僵在半空。这并不是他所期待的，他所期待的是一些更为奇怪的有关情感的对话，还有团队动力以及形象维护之类的内容。而简单地把它扫到健身房的垫子之下就此尘埃落定，可以说是一种完全没有料到的回应。“好吧，”托尼说，“很好?”“除非你希望它意味着什么，”史蒂夫加了一句。“我觉得如果你这样做的话，我也没有任何意见。”托尼张开嘴试图说些什么，但是他现在根本想不出哪些词句是适合说出口的。事实上，他的胃以一种和在史蒂夫把他压进垫子里的时候相同的方式搅动了起来，他有那么一点确定他的回答会是“上帝啊，是的”，但是这个回答被“我可不能让你在一些人站在我背后拿枪指着我的时候受到伤害”给绊住了。  
  
“不只是没有意见。”史蒂夫低声却又安静地补充道。在哈皮走过来并且意有所指地对着托尼敲打着他的手表的时候，他终于免于倾泻出什么不和谐的音节。“我必须得走了。”托尼对史蒂夫说，不知怎地感到一种无力。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我们可以之后再聊。”  
  
很好，托尼想，尽管他的心脏已经背叛了他——跳动之中满溢着希望而非嫌恶。你可以沉静下来的，他坚定地告诉它。我们拥有个正在实施中的计划，能够保证你和你生命中的其他人都安全。一个如果你能够完全抽身事外就可以顺利实施的计划，仅供参考。  
  
“我很期待这个。”托尼脱口而出，试图做出一副无礼的样子。但再一次的，就像在拳击室里那样，真实的情感漫了进来，无可否认地给这些话语添上了诚实之感。这句话让史蒂夫的脸上露出了一个明亮的笑容，托尼甚至不能为此恨他自己。  
  
你会后悔这么做的，托尼这么告诉自己的心脏。  
  
“我要，嗯——”托尼说出了这句雄辩之词的缩影，同时抬手指了指麦克风。  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，但他依然保护性地站在了台阶的底部。托尼有些痛恨自己喜欢这个，因为知道史蒂夫就站在那里让他倍感安全。  
  
当然了，有美国队长在那——即使是穿着非常棒的衬衫等便服——也不足以让托尼身后的那个人死心。当托尼的一个新晋保镖把他大力扑倒在地的时候，托尼几乎已经走到了演讲台的顶端，优雅得体地转向那些为了新闻稿而加入他的斯塔克董事会成员。  
  
托尼微微抬起头，耳边全是人群中传出的尖叫声和受惊的惶惶声。视线向上，演讲台后方的史塔克公园的旗帜上一个赫然的弹孔。  
  
几秒钟之前，那是他的头所在的地方。  
  
想要继续掩藏死亡威胁，现在来说太难了。  
  
不到一分钟，托尼已经被匆忙带进了车里，而哈皮在坐进驾驶位并且发动引擎之前把史蒂夫从另一边推了进去。“我的工资可不够我来做这个，”哈皮抱怨道，却没有多少火气——事实上他已经拿到了足够多的工资，他只是喜欢发牢骚而已。  
  
托尼给自己扣好安全带之后抬起头，但他立刻就后悔了——史蒂夫正一脸严肃而不快地看着他。这件事会有令人难忘的发展，托尼想。  
  
“有人想要你死。”史蒂夫说。  
  
而当托尼看向他的时候，史蒂夫脸上那个严肃的表情蓦然间变成了困惑，他身上的每一块肌肉都在托尼承认的时候紧绷了起来。“我知道。”托尼说。在他说出口的那一瞬间，史蒂夫便移开了的视线。他面无表情，几乎像是冻住了一般，但托尼可以看到那些情感在其下沸腾。在哈皮载着他们开向大宅的时候托尼一直很紧张。哈皮选了一条难以预料的路线以防有人跟踪他们——或者说那位想要托尼死的人非常擅于先发制人。大宅里加上了太多安全措施，托尼乐观地认为没有人会在那里攻击。有一些高调的超级反派曾试图对复仇者的家发起进攻，不过最后他们都非常后悔。复仇者在这家宅之上所面对过的最糟糕的威胁就是浩克，而托尼并不愿意再去回想这个。他完全不想去想浩克，因为紧接着他就会想到马里布，他会对自己感到愤怒，最后开始想念布鲁斯，而这一切都已经太过了。  
  
“这持续多久了？”这是史蒂夫问出的第一个问题。  
  
托尼紧紧地抓住了膝盖附近的裤边，就好像抓住了什么可以让他依靠的东西。他直直地看向前方，尽可能简述了事情的经过。  
  
他略去了他为解决这一切所做的计划，也略去了自己的相关感受。但他对告诉任何一个复仇者这件事的抗拒——至少是史蒂夫——已经足够明显，因为当托尼支支吾吾地说出他在手机边发现了那份最新的死亡威胁时，史蒂夫要求看一下。而当托尼把那个纸条递给他的时候，史蒂夫脸上平静的面具终于被情感所冲破了。对于托尼藏起它的气愤，当然了，但更明显的是对托尼的担心，还有比这两者更为强烈的，对于不论是谁藏在这威胁之后的暴怒。  
  
“你知道我要说什么。”史蒂夫说着上下看着那张纸片。  
  
“我应该告诉你这个？”托尼有些畏缩，但他很快便接上，“但我绝对可爱到足以摆脱这个？”  
  
“这并不是我想用的确切措辞，”史蒂夫说，“但重点是对的。”他把那个死亡威胁收到了口袋里，脸上依然带着一种冷酷地表情。“哈皮，这里有没有通讯系统？”  
  
“当然，这里有所有的小玩意。”哈皮说。托尼从后视镜里向他做了个疯狂的你死定了的手势，但哈皮根本就没有看见。  
  
“接到大宅，”史蒂夫说，“我需要集结复仇者。”  
  
“我们没法对抗那个威胁我的人。”托尼说，“我都不知道他是谁。”  
  
“如果你让我说完的话，”史蒂夫说，“我正要把这个加入会议的内容。”  
  
“哦，”托尼说，“比起会议我更喜欢打架。因为我已经疯了。”  
  
“这倒是有待争议。”史蒂夫沉重地说。  


———————————————————

  
让人感到难过的是，托尼并没有撑到会议开始。  
  
这并不是因为他被杀死在半路上，因为生活永远不会这么善解人意。  
  
不，他被一个障碍物伏击了。  
  
一个小辣椒·波茨型的障碍物。  
  
哈皮错了，小辣椒并没有冲托尼发火。  
  
说是发火简直就是太过低估现在的状况了。  
  
当托尼看见她的时候，她周身都散发着狂暴之气。她站在那里，就站在楼梯口等着托尼。  
  
“我得去准备开会了。”史蒂夫说着安慰性地碰了碰托尼的手肘上方。托尼转向他。“对她好一点。”史蒂夫压低声音加了句，“她只是吓坏了。”  
  
托尼点了点头，保持着一种几乎无法察觉的移动，而史蒂夫安慰性地捏了捏他的手臂，然后越过小辣椒走向复仇者的会议室。  
  
“几次了？”小辣椒简单地问。她的肢体语言严厉而正式，世界上任何其他的人都会认为她只是在做那个正常而高效的自我。  
  
而那些人都错了。  
  
她的肩膀担忧地缩了起来。她的手臂职业性地抱在胸前，但她的指尖却因太过用力地握住前臂而变得苍白。还有她的眼睛，她的眼睛正闪烁着一种夹杂着愤怒和悲痛的光。  
  
这是小辣椒最沮丧时候的样子了。  
  
“几次了？”她重复道。  
  
“我不——”托尼说，这意味着他不知道她在说什么，但那足以让小辣椒在一瞬间就变得疲惫起来。  
  
她吐了口气，摇了摇头，显然已经克服了一切。她走了几步，接着转过身停在了楼梯前英尺之遥的地方。她朝托尼所在的方向送去了一个锐利的眼神。“这是第几次我不得不为你可能死亡的事而担惊受怕了？嗯？”  
  
托尼向下看了一小会儿，然后慢吞吞地走了下去。他可以在所有人面前都表现得很骄傲自大，但小辣椒能够撕下他的保护色露出他的内心，彻彻底底地剥去他人格中用以伪装的闪亮利刃。  
  
马里布发生的那场意外让他们两人都有所改变。托尼还不知道这种变化是好还是坏。  
  
他和小辣椒分手已经有好几年了，但他依然非常地爱她，并且希望能保护她直到生命的尽头。不幸的是，他所认为尚在可接受层面的保护行为和她所认为尚在可接受层面的保护行为简直是天差地别。  
  
他们沉默了一会儿。“我在试着去保护你。”托尼说着紧绷着耸了耸肩，“我不知道那些威胁会被付诸于行动。这并不是我收到的第一份死亡威胁表演。我以为它会就这么枯萎消失，而你们根本不需要为这个烦恼。”  
  
小辣椒叹了口气。“我是你的朋友，托尼。烦恼也是我作为朋友的职责之一。你有告诉过史蒂夫不要烦恼吗？”  
  
“呃，”托尼带着歉意的揉了揉自己的后颈，“从某种程度上来说我也没和他说。”  
  
小辣椒停下了步调，然后愣住了，“你甚至没有告诉史蒂夫？”她重复道，就好像那简直比不告诉她要更糟糕，“安东尼·爱德华·史塔克——”  
  
“哦，拜托，你叫我全名？认真的？这值得用上中间名吗？这根本不会，不会——”托尼试着从自己的记忆力榨取些什么例子出来。  
  
“我等着呢。”小辣椒说着不停地跺脚，她挑起了一边的眉毛，明确地表明了如果托尼想不出什么合格的例子的话，他就准备好屁滚尿流吧。  
  
“不会比钯中毒那次更糟糕了。”托尼说，“那时候我是真的要死了，而我没有告诉你。或者是和斯库鲁还有病毒那次，我也没有告诉你我突然发病的事。再或者——”  
  
“再或者马里布，当医生发现你有脑瘤的时候。”小辣椒打断了他，难以置信地摇了摇头。  
  
“那是良性的。”托尼说，微微皱起了眉，“我很好——比起我身上所发生的事情，曾经有更糟糕的事发生在马里布。我会一直把你的优先级排在我之前，而那正是你要去解决的事情。”  
  
小辣椒试着让自己看上去对此感到沮丧，但她叹了口气，愤愤地吹起了额前一缕从她完美的马尾辫里逃出来的头发。“在上述的每一个例子里，每一次我都很受伤，因为每次我都是事后才知道发生了什么。”  
  
“在上述每一个例子里，我都安然无恙。”托尼小声说道，模糊地意识到他现在的所作所为就像一个喜怒无常的青少年。“而这一次我也会好好的。”他向前走近了几步，露出他最具有魅力的微笑。他伸出手，“我保证，辣椒。”  
  
小辣椒抵抗了几秒钟，远远少于她生气时候的正常情况。但这一次，当她摇晃着手划过他的颈部的时候，托尼才意识到：她在颤抖。“你最好如此。”她呢喃着偎进他的肩膀。  
  
“相信我。”托尼说。他把头埋进小辣椒的颈间，在低声细语之时藏起他的脸，“我做好准备了。”  
  
“去死吗？”小辣椒喷出一声带着半哭腔的笑声，“有些时候我几乎要确信你就是这个星球上这不可理喻的人了。”  
  
“胡说。”托尼说，“这个星球上最不可理喻的人是那位他们找来主持第68届金球奖的那位伙计。”  
  
小辣椒收回了身子，然后给了他一个怀疑的眼神，“你得克服你的怨念，托尼。”  
  
“也许某天吧。”托尼说着皱了皱鼻子，“为什么他们选择了那个人而不是我？”  
  
小辣椒朝他露出一个带着责备的笑容，“因为你实在是太漂亮了并且你还会弄坏所有的相机？”她面无表情的说道。  
这很有可能是一句引用，而这也很有可能是托尼自己说过的话，但他实在是非常善于在早餐之前说上六件不可能的事，而且他还有一个非凡卓越的忘记他所说过的东西的天赋，因此他只是笑了笑，然后对她比出个手枪的手势。  
  
“我不知道为什么到今天我还没有放弃你。”小辣椒对自己说道，然后向前一步，用力抱紧了托尼的头。这有点疼，但这也出卖了她是有多么的担心他这个事实。  
  
“是因为我是如此漂亮这个事实。”托尼告诉她，“但这没什么。我已经接受了你是如此肤浅的这一事实。”  
  
小辣椒拍了一下他的手臂，然后眯起了眼，“在你的生命中，漂亮只能带你走这么远。”她嗤之以鼻。  
  
“我死的时候一定很丑。”托尼假装自己变得很奇怪。  
  
但他并没有提到那可能是某种计划。  
  
要让那些死亡威胁悄无声息地进入他的口袋，这里一定有个内奸。而神盾局、史塔克工业、还有复仇者大宅里的安保系统——托尼没法信任它们中的任何一个。而现在，在这个世上唯一一个除自己以外他可以信任保管住秘密的那个人，就站在他的面前。  
  
然而，就是现在，他却不能告诉她自己的计划。  
  
他不能告诉她任何事情，直到他能确定不论在什么地方都不会有任何一个人偷听到这个。  
  
因为如果有人希望他去死，并且能足够接近他到在他口袋里放进一张纸片而不被发现的话，他们也能近到足以偷听到他说的一切。而托尼从这场威胁中存活下来的计划需要绝对的保密。  
  
“嗯。”小辣椒应声道，并没有意识到托尼的想法。这也许是一件好事。有些时候托尼在思考的时候会想要对自己做一些糟糕的事情，对那些没有习惯他脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西的人来说这也许会变得更糟糕。“那你最好能想办法成为一具比较有吸引力的尸体。”  
  
你完全没想到，托尼想。他朝着小辣椒不诚实地微笑，“我计划永生。我想你会同意这个计划的。”  
  
小辣椒悲伤地看着他，“所有人都会死，托尼。”她走向门口，却在他的肩膀停留。“享受你的会议。”她说。  
  
“难道我没有在这里跟你耗足够长的时间好让我翘掉那个吗？”托尼说着眯着眼看向她，同时摆了摆他的脚后跟。  
  
“想都别想。”罗根说，他的脸出现在最近的那扇门边，“如果我不得不出席一场有关你的会议，那么你最好也出现那场有关你的会议。”  
  
“该死。”小辣椒说，“如果我被允许以这样的哲学工作的话，那我的生活一定会变得更加多姿多彩的。”她朝着托尼笑了起来。  
  
“不，这不会的。”托尼说着，倒退着走向罗根，好让他看见小辣椒的表情，“如果我不得不参加我所有的会议的话，我会乐意向你抱怨更多东西的。”  
  
“我并不认为对你来说抱怨更多东西是一件人力能及的事。”小辣椒说着朝他挥了挥手，迈开了步子，在托尼可以说任何其他东西之前便漫不经心地离开了大宅。  
  
“她总是能做最后的发言。”托尼说着转过身子，跟着罗根走去了复仇者的会议室（千万别让他开始发表有关他多痛恨不得不在某种意义上依然是他自己的房子里建造一间会议室的言论）。  
  
“你是在吹牛或者抱怨吗？”罗根挑起了一遍的眉毛，这个动作简直像极了小辣椒。  
  
“我不知道。”托尼说。  
  
“很好，那就闭嘴。”罗根告诉他。  
  
托尼盯着这位X战警，“如果有一天你不再这么饶舌多话的话，罗根，世界就要终结了。”  
  
“如果有一天世界要终结的话，你就会被迫闭上你那该死的嘴了。”罗根对他说。  
  
如果他的语调听起来不是那么欢欣的话，这可能还没那么令人毛骨悚然。  


———————————————————

  
“我不明白。”珍说。在这之前，作为这场大型的“让我们来解决托尼的死亡威胁”会议的一部分，所有的复仇者几乎是排着队一个一个告诉托尼他是多么蠢的一个笨蛋。  
  
托尼尤其感谢罗根（告诉他是个蠢货只花了不到一秒），接着他向史蒂夫扔去一个酸涩的眼神。最初时失望地摇着头的珍明显是所有复仇者中最友善的那个了。  
  
珍再次摇起了头，但这一次是带着困惑，“为什么会有人想要托尼死？”  
  
“……也许只是因为他们遇到了他？”罗根慢吞吞地提出了假设。托尼斜眼看着他，而罗根只是笑着以他的啤酒向他致意。  
  
“现在的问题不是为什么。”凯奇说着从位子上站了起来，大步跨过最后那份死亡威胁的巨大投影，“现在的问题是谁。谁想要托尼去死，除了那些常规嫌疑对象还有谁？”  
  


**你没法找到我但是**  
**我总是能找到你**  
**并且摧毁你**  
**以及所有你在意的东西**

  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫说，“那些常规嫌疑对象？”  
  
“你知道的，”蜘蛛侠说，只此一次他是坐在合适的位子上，“任何一个见过他的人？”  
  
“我为了你牺牲了自己的布丁。”托尼酸涩地叉起了自己的手臂。  
  
“看，”史蒂夫说，“托尼把它藏到了一边——对任何一位复仇者来说一份死亡威胁都是件严肃的事情。而我们得向对待任何其他的任务一样对待它。我们需要把所有可能的嫌犯列个表。真正有理由的嫌犯。托尼，别再说谎了，是时候把你知道的都说出来了。我们需要一份过去你和你的公司所惹恼过的所有个人或小组的名单，还有原因。珍、凯奇，你们得花点时间跟着托尼——尽可能完整地列出那个表格。克林特、罗根，我希望你们调查一些史塔克工业的雇员，找出内部有谁可能带着怨恨。托尼没有时间认识所有的员工，但是他们之中有些人可能会不顾一切地怀着怨恨。卡罗尔，你和我一起，我们有很多安全监视录像带要看。”  
  
“好呀。”卡罗尔说道，带着点无法忽略的讽刺意味，但事实上她看来有些高兴。这份任务和她的情报工作背景高度吻合。  
  
“蜘蛛侠，我知道你忙于各类交替事件。”史蒂夫说。交替事件是对于蜘蛛侠的现实生活和真实身份的一种隐喻，“但如果你有空闲时间的话，我会感激你能保持低调，不动声色，做一名观察者。如果你的蜘蛛感应发现了什么好东西，请让我知道。”史蒂夫歪了歪头，“我想它应该没在这里发现任何东西？”  
  
“没有。”蜘蛛侠说，“如果是在座的任何人的话，那他们并不知道他们正在做这个。”  
  
“你是整个世界中最让人感到宽慰的小虫了。”罗根绷着脸，“我没有经常告诉你那个。”  
  
“在采取那些古怪的主意前，我们得忽视那些外部威胁。”史蒂夫站到了死亡威胁的纸条前面，把他们翻了过去。“我想现在就是一个好的起点？明天同一时间我们在这里集合，重新会聚整理我们拥有的信息。我暂时不想把这事上报给神盾局。我认为不是我们中的任何一个——这意味着其他地方一定有一个内奸。也许在史塔克工业里，或者是在神盾。我更希望这件事只有我们知道，直到——”  
  
房间的灯光突然闪烁了一下。在灯光彻底熄灭前的几秒钟里，托尼看到史蒂夫已经主动冲向他所在的位置。紧接着，灯光涌了回来——而弗瑞巨大的脸充满了整个屏幕。  
  
“太晚了，”托尼说着，露出了一副他能做出的最好的吃屎一样的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

## 史蒂夫

在史蒂夫的理智之内，托尼需要被关在大宅里等候进一步通知。

在史蒂夫的理智之外，托尼亦需要被关在大宅里等候进一步通知。

托尼的生活行动被限制在自己的庄园之内，而他对这一事实他对这一事实表现得极不友善。仅仅是被禁闭了五天，他就已经订了多到连蜘蛛侠都吃不掉的披萨，在楼下的浴室里堆满了千纸鹤并宣称它们非常有禅意，他还在自己的实验室里花了很多时间和AC/DC的音乐呆在一起，偶尔还会把音量调到足以撼动整幢房子的地步。

罗根曾试着进行一项非常有利可图的副业：向复仇者们兜售耳塞，直到史蒂夫阻止了他并且迫使他免费提供耳塞. 

更糟糕的是，在找出谁是幕后黑手这件事上他们依然毫无进展。史蒂夫并不愿对此多加思考，可能是因为背后牵扯到了神盾局的人。但这件事要是真的因神盾局而起，他也不会为此感到惊讶。托尼曾经痛斥过“情报机构害怕天才”之类的事，但史蒂夫一点儿都不惊讶于确实如此——间谍们被训练得鬼鬼祟祟好让他们不被发现。

还有，当然啦，托尼就和往常一样，像个彻头彻尾的懦夫一样逃避着蒂夫。一个要把核弹送到另一个世界的自杀性任务？没问题；当索尔活奔乱跳的时候在宇宙中对抗外星人甚至没有戴着他的头盔？太棒了，为什么不呢；坐下来进行一场诚实的有关情感的谈话？这可能性连把托尼所有的资产乘上一百万分之一都没有。 

当然，史蒂夫应该干脆把托尼揪出来，不过很显然他自己也正经历一些懦弱倾向。不像托尼，他能够坐下来正视己的感情。而他最为气愤的是，托尼不曾告诉他这件事。在这之前托尼就对他保有一些秘密，每一次都很伤人，只不过这次伤得更深罢了。

因为这一次可不是关于什么“全新而疯狂的史塔克工业自主权”之类的东西。这是一个私人秘密，一个威胁到了托尼自身的秘密。

托尼并没有出现在他们计划好的拳击课上，很显然，他怯懦了。而在史蒂夫意识托尼不会再来了的前面十分钟里，他已经彻彻底底陷进了这些思绪大概上千次（或者公平来说，这可能依然是史蒂夫第一次思考这个——并不是因为他想了很多其他的事情）。

“要是山不过来[15]，”史蒂夫低语着走向最近的控制面板，“贾维斯，托尼有没有把我封在系统外面？”

_“这恐怕和我维持整栋房子以及紧急协议运作的日常程序相去甚远，史塔克先生限制了我的扩展程序，罗杰斯队长。”_ 贾维斯语调平平。

史蒂夫思考了一会儿。贾维斯的语调里总会有些起伏变化——除非他在试着暗示些什么。从托尼自身好处的角度来说，托尼把他的AI造得有些太过聪明了，史蒂夫摆出一副鬼脸。“贾维斯，那些紧急协议不会碰巧包含我为了一些重要的复仇者事务定位所有在大宅里的复仇者？史塔克先生没有出现在拳击训练课上，而他上一次的训练也被打断了。这距离他上次参与的非外勤类复仇者事务已经有十多天了。这并不合适，这会让他在处理复仇者事件时因为生疏而无法胜任。”

_“我很确信先生会以他被停职了为论点进行反驳，这个必要性是无效的，罗杰斯队长。"_

“先生也许会这么辩解”史蒂夫说，“但如果你深入你的记忆库，你会发现先生在很多情况遵循‘每个规则都有例外’这一原则。即使那些牵扯到了复仇者大厦的敌对争执并不需要人工调停，并不意味着这种事永远不会发生。有一位被停职的复仇者被限制在这里。如果复仇者事务发生在这里发生，先生仍然是一位合格的复仇者。”

_“我的逻辑子回路表示赞同，”_ 贾维斯说， _“覆写锁定，执行第四紧急协议。您有何要求，罗杰斯队长？”_

“贾维斯，”史蒂夫说，“请告诉我托尼现在的位置，并且覆写所有他藏身地点的入门密码。我猜他已经赌气把它们都换了。”

_“当然，先生，”_ 贾维斯说， _“他正在第五层楼上的太阳观测台。进入密码已经被更改。我已将其镜像至您的通用进入密码之上，队长。”_

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫说着转身跑向楼梯。毫无疑问托尼会监视贾维斯的活动——如果他乘坐电梯，托尼很可能会在史蒂夫依然在里面的时候把它关掉。

史蒂夫跑到观测台的门前，输入了密码，接着停住了。房间里一片漆黑，他几乎要让贾维斯重新定位尼的位置了，直到他听到了一声小小的吸气声。托尼在这儿。这似乎说得通——也许望远镜在黑暗的环境下能更好的工作。

他拍了下面板，门在他们身后合上。他抬手去够点灯的开关。

“别，”托尼的声音从黑暗中的某个角落传来，于是史蒂夫放下手，走进了观测台。

他只来过这里几次——这是某种专属于复仇者里那些科学极客们的官方活动室。史蒂夫从不是他们中的一员，即使他不得不去了解学习些这一类与科学相关的东西，毕竟闲暇之时他们可以威胁队伍里的天才们说些人话来解释科技名词，但若是情况危急，只盼着能有天才来给他们做些名词翻译是不可能的。

血清不仅给赐予了史蒂夫清晰逼真的记忆力，还给予了他超棒的夜视能力，这让他能够轻而易举地扫视四周，找到托尼所坐的位置。

托尼并没有站在望远镜前，也不在某个电脑或者屏幕前。他只是盘着双腿坐在地上，静静地看着窗外。

“并不敢确定你是不是应该在那儿，”史蒂夫说，“这窗户的防御性并不是很好。”

“告我啊，”托尼说，“我生活在边缘之上。”

“某些东西的边缘，”史蒂夫说着，模仿着托尼的姿势挨着他坐了下来。月光透过窗洒在这片地板上，使得这里比屋子里其他地方要稍稍亮一些。在这儿，史蒂夫可以描绘出托尼大致的模样。“理智的边缘？”

他的目光直直地盯着窗外，无聊地扫视着地面。大宅的安保系统十分出色，但这无法阻止他脑内那永不停歇的“如果”音轨。史蒂夫并不觉得这是由于他自己所受的训练。记得在还没有注射血清的日子里，他也会躺在床上盯着天花板——他的妈妈贴了一些用报纸剪成的纸星星贴在上面——思考着那些“如果”，回想那天里所经历过的各式各样的搏斗，好奇于若是自己没有站出来对抗那些欺凌者的话会发生些什么。他身上会少些淤青，当然啦，但也许就不怎么像他自己了？

即使史蒂夫正直直看着城市里的那些流光溢彩，他依然可以用余光看到托尼转过头来看向了他。

“我都不确定那是否是个真的威胁。”托尼说。

史蒂夫可以听见那其中的谎言，所以他直接说了出来，“你在说谎。”

“我……”托尼笑了起来，带着点震惊，声音尖锐而歇斯底里，“我并不想让任何人担心？”

“再近一步。”

“我正在收集数据，”托尼说，“这样我才可以提前计算最好的解决方法。”

“我都快相信这个了。”

“那我说我害怕了你信吗？”

这次史蒂夫确实看向他了。托尼露出了个一闪而逝的笑容，但那笑容很快便蜕变成了某种更原始、更情绪化的东西。“我会的，”史蒂夫悲伤地笑了起来，“但那还不是全部。”

托尼移开了目光，看向了窗外。“丹尼尔[16]，”托尼说着急促的吸了口气，“是某种史塔克会用的方式。若我不是如此近距离地看过它，我是不会承认我现在正迅速崩溃的。”他重新看向史蒂夫，脸上带着一种钢铁般的神情，“别试着假装那些医生没告诉过你我血液中的酒精含量为零。”

史蒂夫保持着面无表情，但他耸了耸肩，“我假设等你准备好了的时候你会和我谈谈这个，那是个并不会影响我们的秘密。”

一片寂静中，那句没被说出的“死亡威胁影响着我们每个人”不断回荡着。

托尼有些不安起来，“我不能，我没办法说出来，我甚至不能说我真的想告诉你。我想如果我说了，那会变得更可靠，然后会成为另一件让我回心转意的事然而我——”他的手指敲击着窗玻璃，留下些指印，“我几乎不会应对那些我不得不担心的事。假以时日，它就是另一件能使整个等式彻底不平衡的小事，你知道吗？而这些……威胁根本不能算是小。”

史蒂夫点点头，即使托尼并没有看着他，“我有和你说过我的继父是个酒鬼吗？”

“那写在你的档案里。”托尼的声音带着点模糊。

“他并不是一个非常健谈的人，”史蒂夫说，“我猜我有点从他那里继承了这个。”

“你在说些什么？你可是话最多的复仇者。”托尼说，“哦等等，我才是。”

“但他有次告诉我，”史蒂夫用力克服喉咙里的那个结，每当他谈起继父时那个结都会梗在那里。但托尼在关于自己父亲的问题上更为喜怒无常，他比史蒂夫更需要控制自己的情绪。“他发誓他并不想搞砸一切，但是酒精……它想要他把一切搞砸。当你搞砸并且把所有咒骂你的人都推开的时候，只有你和酒精待在一起天荒地老。好吧，也许只是你自己的时日，随便吧。但那就是酒精想要的，它希望你孤独一人。”

“至少好过想要我的命。”托尼调笑道。

"这不好笑，”史蒂夫说，但他垂下目光看向自己的大腿笑了起来，而托尼也跟着露出了个微笑。那笑容里看起来并没有包含多少自我厌弃的成分，于是史蒂夫把它当做一场胜利。 

“这很……让人感到挫败。”托尼说，“我曾是保护其他人的那一位，而不是像个巨婴一样坐在那里。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说，“让世界了解你真实的内心得花点时间。”

“嘿，我称之为伟大。”托尼说着向史蒂夫那里靠了一点，然后用自己的肩膀敲了史蒂夫的一下。史蒂夫打了回去。

“你已经花了好几年来保护我们周全，”史蒂夫用他能做到最严肃的样子看向尼，“这一次让我们来保护你，嗯？”

托尼发出了一声模糊不明的声音，最终还是点了点头。

“再说了，保护你这件事总是在我的待办事项列表上。”史蒂夫看着托尼，咧着嘴笑起来.

“呃，”托尼说，“在你的待办列表、用一根手指打字以及小辣椒的时间表这些东西之间，我会疯的。”

“闭嘴，说不定哪天我那迂腐的列表能拯救世界。”史蒂夫说着用肩膀挤了托尼一下。

“每当我坐在你旁边的时候，我会觉得自己没有那么疯。相比较而言。”托尼说。

“嗯，”史蒂夫歪了歪头，“我想你会更乐意赢下一个关于‘我的比你更大’之类的重要东西。”

托尼笑到呛了口气 “你刚刚是说了个老二笑话吗？你刚刚讲了个老二笑话。美国队长。”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，而托尼爆发出一阵笑声。这也许有点滑稽过头了，他们两个像两个中学生那样在黑暗里嬉笑出声，但这让史蒂夫感到一阵轻松。托尼的玩笑让他想到，即使在他备受压力，并且所有的事都变得不能再糟糕了的时候，托尼也永远是他不变的依靠。

“转移话题，领导者的特权。”史蒂夫说，而托尼则对着他这套维护特权的说辞吐了吐舌头，“有件事让我头疼。”

托尼紧绷了起来，为着将要到来的某些叱责做好了准备。

“我曾以为你前几个月里突然爱上了我的拳击训练课是因为我擅长这个，”史蒂夫抱怨道，“而现在我知道你只是因为过度害怕那些死亡威胁才来的？那真的……现在的人们是怎么说的？不酷？我曾以为我拥有一条作为有史以来最有趣的教练的光明前途。”

托尼对着他眨了眨眼，“你很棒，只不过在没有死亡威胁悬在我英俊无比的脑袋之上的时候，机器人会更有趣一些。”

“机器人比我还有趣？”史蒂夫面无表情。

“机器人比热身十分钟就满头大汗，然后还要像个落汤鸡一样蹦蹦跳跳一整个小时要有趣得多了，十分完美先生。”托尼发牢骚，“即便……”

“即便？”史蒂夫在托尼声音变小的时候迅速地接道。

托尼移开了视线，再一次望向窗外，“上次训练里的一些额外项目非常有趣。”

“额外项目？”史蒂夫脱口而出。托尼微微扭动了一下又拧起了眉头。史蒂夫感到热度慢慢爬上了他的脸颊。“哦，”他意识到了，接着他又“哦”了一声，这似乎是他的大脑能够想到的全部了。

“我很抱歉我之前没有告诉你，”托尼静静地说道，“除开任何人,那也应该是你。”

史蒂夫几乎无法被察觉地点了点头，而这次托尼完全转过了身子，他的双腿依然交叉着，但姿势的转变让他离史蒂夫更近了。托尼伸出手来放到史蒂夫的肩上。他们两个都感受到在被触碰到的那一刹那，史蒂夫浑身都颤抖起来。

史蒂夫觉得自己的胃里充满了泡泡。这种感觉有些荒诞，就像是他有生以来第一次看到一个女孩对着他微笑一样。露西·霍桑，三年级。他们两个在教室里整理图书，只有他们两人，而她偷偷地告诉史蒂夫，她觉得他很可爱。如果史蒂夫的胃此刻并没有被拴在他的身体里，那么它应该已经飘走了，特别是在露西史突然亲了他的脸颊的时候。她的唇碰到了一小撮头发，但那并没什么关系。在那之后，当然了，露西和班级里其余的人一起嘲笑他，声音小而婉转，但那些字句却比那些真拳实脚伤人更甚。但之后她走到他面前，红着眼睛偷偷向他保证她依然喜欢他，她只是不得不对他刻薄好让自己免于被其他人伤害。不过这些也都没什么关系了……因为在那之后，史蒂夫对她的感觉只剩下了轻蔑。

他仍然记得那种感觉。有些眩晕，就好像地板并不是如他往常所想的一般牢固。

他感到一些糟糕的惊慌——那都只是些片面的感受，而托尼只会对他感到遗憾。但当他转而看向托尼的那一瞬间，托尼脸上的神情却十分明了，没有人能够否认托尼神情里的所带着的渴望。

但那渴望之中还混杂着痛苦，直到托尼的手指抚上了史蒂夫的前额，动作和不久前史蒂夫在演讲台下拍照前帮托尼抚直头发时的动作如出一辙，就在那颗子弹差一点打中托尼之前的几秒。托尼脸上的表情几乎带着坚定的决心，他的手指揪住了一些垂在史蒂夫前额上的发，将它们向后理顺。史蒂夫一动不动，他惊讶地看着那痛苦缓缓地从托尼的脸上褪去，取而代之的，一个柔软的笑容浮现了出来。一个他从来没有见过的笑容，不论在史塔克工业的宣传册中或者是媒体发布会中都不曾出现过的、没有任何人见过的、只属于他的笑容。

“我曾向自己保证我不会——”托尼开口道，他的声音厚重，带着些难以描述的东西，他的眼睛离史蒂夫如此之近，近到他突然觉得自己永远不会再去想些其他的事情了。此刻，托尼的手指埋在他的头发里，托尼的眼睛就在他眼前，他几乎能够溺死在那里面。“史蒂夫——”托尼再一次开口，重重地吞咽了一下，“我——”

“所有在职复仇者到停机坪集合。”罗根的声音从为紧急情况所建的扬声系统里传出，在整栋房子里回响。作为复仇者，遇见紧急情况的频率总是要比普通人大得多。

“该死的，”托尼低声道，“那个男人的工作就是让我和一切老二隔离开来。”

“和一切老二隔离开来。”史蒂夫一边用一种带着显而易见的愉悦语调说道，一边站了起来按下墙壁上的面板，打开了观测室里的灯。当托尼离他那么近的时候史蒂夫会感到一些奇怪的窘迫感，而那些闪烁着的灯光削弱了一点这种感觉。

但并不是全部。

“好吧，”托尼说，介于此刻他不再藏身于黑暗，可以发现一抹浅浅的粉色浮现在他的脸颊上，“对于一个给定的释义——”他自己晃动起来，“我们可以之后再来解决这个，现在我们需要——”

史蒂夫可以清楚地看到托尼是在哪一刻被他所的处境所伤的。他被停职了，他不能为这场战斗集结，罗根甚至为此特地使用了“在职复仇者”这样的字眼。史蒂夫可以看见托尼眼里的光芒褪去。他感觉自己的胃都翻搅了起来，里面充斥着对于当前局势的憎恶。托尼不该承受这一切的，这是彻彻底底的不可理喻。不论谁是这一切的幕后主使，史蒂夫都会用他的双手把他撕碎。

“你得走了。”托尼用一种柔软的声音纠正了自己。

“没有我他们也能战斗。”史蒂夫说，即使说这出这些话让他有点受伤，那些愧疚感锋利的像把刀子。如果托尼需要他的话，史蒂夫可以放弃这个任务，“卡罗尔已经足够优秀到能够长期领导复仇者了，如果她不想要这份工作的话，我非常确信凯奇会为了这个机会咬掉我的胳膊。”

托尼摇了摇头，“如果你呆在这的话你会变得像个说话粗野的女人，在我抱怨的时候数落我，而我也会因此而发疯。走吧，去替我爆几个头，好吗？”

史蒂夫纠结了一会儿。他急切地向托尼伸出手，却在半当中停住了动作。而托尼却猛地向前，自发替史蒂夫完成了动作——他拉过史蒂夫的手，放在了自己的脸颊上。

托尼看着他，目光郑重，“安全回来，”他命令道，“如果你出了任何事——”

他没有说完这句话，而仅仅只是这半句也看起来像是耗尽了他所有的力气。史蒂夫点点头，他的拇指稍稍滑过了托尼的胡子，接着他转身向着门口走去。

他把托尼留在那里，就好像是将自己的一部分留在了身后。

 

——————注释——————：

[15]要是山不过来，那我就到山那里去。

[16]丹尼尔：即Jack Daniel，一种威士忌酒品牌. 

———————————————————

战斗结束后，复仇者们在三栖航母里向弗瑞局长做了简报。等他们终于获得了准许解散回家的时候，天色已经很晚了。

史蒂夫跟在其他人身后，最后一个踏进老宅的大门。托尼正在楼梯上等着他们，看起来就睡着了一般。史蒂夫有些笨拙地把大门关起拴上，而卡罗尔指了指托尼，脸上带着一副疑惑的表情。

史蒂夫朝她点点头。 _我会处理的。_

“好了，孩子们，”卡罗尔出声唤到，“让我们去吃些垃圾食品，还可以在电视前消磨点时光。”

“我喜欢这个计划。”蜘蛛侠说着径直朝着厨房走去

“得在他拿到所有的布丁前阻止他。”珍尖声道。

“我不明白你为什么会担心布丁不够。”凯奇一边发着牢骚，一边站到一旁让珍先过去，“即使只剩了一点儿布丁，你还可以缩小，然后那点布丁就会变成一场盛宴。”

“哦，”珍说得就好像她才刚刚想到这个。也许这是她第一次在布丁的问题上想到这个，但史蒂夫曾在天非常热的时候见过她缩小藏到了一盘冰块中。“或者我可以变大，然后在所有人之前把所有的东西都吃光。”

克林特看上去有点恐慌，“光说不做假把式，”他说着推了下凯奇，好让自己尽快穿过那扇门，但同时，他又转过头，向托尼还有史蒂夫送去了一个担忧的眼神。

史蒂夫做了个噤声的手势，然后开了口：“我会帮他渡过难关的。”克林特听了点点头，便转身和其他人一道逃向了厨房。

“你受伤了。”

史蒂夫动了动身子，他都没有意识到托尼是醒着的。托尼已经抬起了靠在扶手上的头，一脸悲伤。“只是个小擦伤。”史蒂夫说着，手指不自觉地摸上了那道伤痕。这有些滑稽，史蒂夫还穿着他的制服，而托尼却穿着平常衣衫：西装裤配上柔软的白色衬衫，衣袖卷到了手肘处。这是托尼工作时会穿的衣服，也许小辣椒终于成功逼迫他做了些文书工作。

“我应该在那儿的，和你一起。”托尼看着史蒂夫的伤口说道，“不论这些死亡威胁之后的人是谁，他们大概都不会觉得对付一整队复仇者是最好的主意。”

“但要是你在那儿的话，他们也许会咬得更紧。”史蒂夫说。他有些痛恨自己言语里的严苛。

托尼退缩了，他抬眼对上史蒂夫的视线，眼神沉重——他觉得自己被背叛了。

“在情况明了之前，大宅对你来说是最安全的地方。”史蒂夫补充道。他迎着托尼的视线，没有退缩，“一旦我们知道了他是谁，我们就会和弗瑞谈判，让他重新评估可能性，有关——”

“你听到自己在说什么吗？”托尼从楼梯上站起身，踏入了史蒂夫的私人领域，用愤怒填满他们之间的那些空隙，“弗瑞把你变成了他的掌中之物。弗瑞让你跳，你是不是还会问他要跳多高，嗯？”

“这不关弗瑞的事。”史蒂夫说。

“那你根本没必要在每句话里都提到他，”托尼反咬一口，“你上厕所的时候是不是还要他帮你扶着老二？”

“你——”史蒂夫张嘴，但愤怒让他没法说完整个句子。

“抱歉，”托尼说，“不，是你扶着他的。我忘了。”

“我根本都不稀得回应这个。”史蒂夫吼道，他甚至都没怎么意识到这个。

托尼没有大喊大叫，这简直令人发指，但他却故意歪曲了史蒂夫的意思：“那也算是个回应，大个子。厄斯金的精液是不是彻底冲刷过了你的脑子？”

“别说死者坏话，”史蒂夫回讽，“还是说你那天才的大脑只会向那些最低级的幽默感妥协？”

“拥有最低端的趣味总好过没有。”

“要是你能找出来一个真心赞美幽默甚于赞美诚实的人，我就请所有的人吃晚餐。”

“很抱歉，”托尼说，“他们都和你一道灭绝于冰河世纪了。”

“侮辱，是啊，他们确确实实搭了把手，好让你免于被那个要你死的疯子伤害。”史蒂夫抱怨起来，“我告诉你，一旦我们找到他们，我们绝对会把他们绑在椅子上任你羞辱。”

“是啊，那你会做什么呢？用咖啡和蛋糕温暖他们的胃，再用人权和美德灌满他们的脑？”托尼轻蔑的摇了摇头，“告诉我你觉得这方法如何？”

“听着不错。”史蒂夫说，“坐到一边，让别人去埋头苦干。”

“抱歉，”托尼大喊，他有些克制不住自己了。他开始绕着史蒂夫转，同时无用地挥舞着双手；而史蒂夫也跟着托尼的节奏在原地转起圈来。“是你让弗瑞下了这个愚蠢的禁闭命令。我宁愿到外面去和你们并肩作战，要是我能够——”

“是啊，除去那个，你正在做一切你能够做的事。”史蒂夫喊了回去。他的胃绞成了结——他痛恨争执，但也许这就是托尼想要的。从最初他们在奇塔瑞人事件前在三栖航母上打的第一架开始，他们用以消除误会的最简单的方式就是争执。他们没有藏起来任何厌恶，而这些厌恶在他们建立起的相互尊重面前蒸发的无影无踪。

不论怎么说，史蒂夫觉得他们已经建立起了尊重。但托尼向他撒谎，好以此藏起那份死亡威胁，这件事动摇了他的底线。也许他的愤怒的一部分原因就是这个，真的愤怒。

“那意味着什么？”托尼不屑。

“好吧，”史蒂夫强迫自己把这难以说出口的话说完，“你也可以主动做些什么，去找出是谁想在你身上开个口子，而不是像个孩子一样百无聊赖地呆在楼梯上跺脚，只是因为你不被允许成为游戏的一部分——”

“百无聊赖——我是在等神盾局给人发张通行证，好让他们把我工作所需的报告从公司总部送过来。不论是弗瑞，还是他那些训练有素的小飞猴们，都不能阻止我干这个。还是说，我应该把我的公司碾碎埋进土里，然后让数以千计的人在一夜之间丢了他们的饭碗？”

“我曾经看见过你的雇员们像关在笼子里的老鼠那样在大宅里乱跑，试图找到你并且把文件塞给你。”史蒂夫说，“是什么改变了这一切？”

“我现在知道我差点就失去我的公司了。”托尼开口的那一刻，他身上所有的怒意都在瞬间褪去了。史蒂夫用力呼吸，静静地等着托尼。他看着托尼静止在那儿，而后者无用地耸了耸肩，道：“我现在知道我差一点就失去了一切。”

史蒂夫看着托尼，他扫过托尼的脸，咽下一阵悔恨——迫使托尼就这么直白而诚实地说出这些话语的感觉实在是太过糟糕了。“我们会阻止他们的，”史蒂夫低声说道，“你不会失去一切。”

“我也许会丢掉理智，”托尼嗫喏，他在地板上碾着自己的鞋子，几乎带了点怯懦的感觉。

“我们已经在几年前就打破过这个了，”史蒂夫装出一副高兴的样子，扭臀善意地撞了托尼一下，然后朝着厨房的方向点点头，“来吧。”

在最为理性的社会里，史蒂夫想，当队伍中两位有过小争执的成员一道友善地走过门廊的时候，这就明显意味着他们已经解决了他们之间的小问题，那些争执也已经被文明地忽视了（要是情况截然相反，那么这两个人就会像泼妇一样在大厅外打架 。哎，这种事在他们最初合作的时候发生过几次，但如果那些诸如“让我们穿上制服过几回招”之类的事最后会变成咖啡和甜甜圈的话，这就不会发生了） 。

“妈妈和爸爸吵完架？”凯奇的言语又响又尖刻。托尼露出牙齿倾过身去，同时试图从凯奇那儿抓走一把薯片。凯奇用一个眼神把托尼钉在了地上：“我因为少了东西而掰断过几根手指，史塔克。”

托尼瞪了凯奇一眼，生气道，“我知道你睡在哪儿，”接着走去了桌子的另一边。史蒂夫走向了冰箱，想看看还有什么剩下的东西——任何形式的战斗都会给他们带来好胃口，而此刻，史蒂夫身心俱疲。

“我裸睡，”凯奇说，“说说而已。你不太会想要留下心理创伤的。”

“嘿，”托尼朝史蒂夫喊道，“顺便一说，你欠我们一顿晚饭？”

史蒂夫正伸手去拿一个用保鲜膜包着的三明治，但他的手停在了半道上，“凯奇认为诚实高于幽默。”

“我是在说蜘蛛侠，”托尼说着伸手指向倒挂在天花板上的那位超级英雄。

“我又做了啥？”蜘蛛侠抱怨道，“我乐于变得高效，这有助于我去了解它。要是我开始做好事不留名，那我在之后应该如何自吹？”

“蜘蛛侠也认为诚实高于幽默。”史蒂夫说道，但即便是他自己也能听到自己话语里面那细微的不坚定。

“不，”托尼说，“我能够证明这个。嘿，小蜘蛛，你的真实身份是啥？”

蜘蛛侠歪了歪头，就好像是在思考这个问题。“要是我撒谎的话我还能得到免费晚餐吗？”

“能。”托尼说道。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，同时摇了摇头，但他可不能太过生气，尤其是当托尼这样朝着他咧着嘴笑起来的时候。

“酷。我是蝙蝠侠。”

托尼指了指蜘蛛侠，接着又指了史蒂夫。史蒂夫再次翻了个白眼，然后抓起了电话，“要是我来付钱的话，”他抱怨道，“我们得吃中餐。”

托尼向史蒂夫扔去了一个小小的表情，但并没有指出事实：中餐是托尼的最爱，而非史蒂夫的。“你懂的，你可以让贾维斯帮你订餐。他早就知道你的信用卡号，还有我们通常会点的东西。”

“那怎么可能会安全，”史蒂夫低语着，但还是放下了电话。他张嘴想要下个指令，但贾维斯已经在他出声前就说话了。

“先生，史塔克工业的雇员已经带着您的文件候在门外了。”贾维斯的生硬在房间中回响。

托尼动了动想要出门去，但卡罗尔起身离开位子，挡住了托尼的路，“珍和我会去拿的，托尼。”她试图显得友好些，但托尼是个天才——他才不需要温习那些她会做出的保护策略。“你总是会雇佣那些最可爱的人，”卡罗尔补充道，同时用手朝自己扇了扇风，“而他们总是痴迷于西装。”她抓住自己身上的紧身制服，挑逗地向托尼抛了个媚眼。

托尼甚至没有看着卡罗尔冲出门去，那样子和他现在的心理状态差不多。史蒂夫借着假装眯眼看向最近的监控摄像头的机会偷偷地看着托尼。托尼不停地告诉自己贾维斯是一个人工智能，贾维斯才不会因为史蒂夫没有看着他而感到伤心，但要是史蒂夫不发出什么指令的话，这感觉就有些怪异了。“贾维斯，”史蒂夫说，“你能为我们定一些像往常一样的外卖中餐吗？从我账户里扣钱就好。”

“当然，队长。”贾维斯答道。

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫说道，即便这显然也没有什么必要。但在史蒂夫看来，得体有礼永远不会过时。

“他坚持要亲自将这些文件交给你。”卡罗尔一边说着，一遍把那个来送文件的史塔克员工带了进来。

“呃，我的确痛恨亲自接东西。”托尼嘟囔道。

“我有个办法，”凯奇说，“让那个人把东西交给我。”

“我可以避开那个。”托尼敬佩地看向凯奇。

“接着我就可以把它拍到你的脸上。”凯奇接着说道。

“经我再次考虑，”托尼说，“我爱上了亲自接过东西。非常感谢你，卢克。你有没有想过要进军外交界？你的谈判技能简直无与伦比。”

“它们对你有效。”凯奇低语。

史蒂夫转过头看向那位拿着一捆平板电脑的史塔克雇员，似乎认出了什么来。“托尼，”他慢慢说道，“你的这位信使之前是在神盾局工作的吗？你从弗瑞那里把他挖过来的？”

“你那超强记忆力简直疯狂。”托尼说得就好像那是一件坏事一样，但他摇起头时那种天真的样子看上去其实有些嫉妒。

“对，你是那个被托尼抓到玩银河战争[17]的家伙。”史蒂夫说着走向前去，从那个人的手里结果了那些平板。

那人有些羞怯地看着史蒂夫。

“游戏小子，”托尼插嘴道，“我是这么称呼他的。”他愉悦地看着史蒂夫接过平板们。这种情绪一直持续到史蒂夫开始戳它们，以防那里面撞了什么燃烧装置，或者是另一张字条。不过那些装置都很干净。这确实合乎道理，那个想要托尼死的神秘人不可能轻易就能解决这个。

“是啊，那是我，”游戏小子眯眼看向托尼，“但我是有名字的。”

“那祝贺你。”托尼愉悦地说着，顺手从史蒂夫那里接过平板，一边踱步，一边从最顶端的那个开始浏览起来。

“嗯，”史蒂夫说道，“无意冒犯，呃，游戏小子。但托尼，你为什么要从弗瑞眼皮底下挖走一个你明知道是在混日子的人呢？”

“并不觉得冒犯。”游戏小子说。他在托尼不耐烦地交出第一个人平板的时候跑向了托尼，接着开始跟在托尼身后一起踱步，等着托尼把平板们一个个交还给他。

“这么想吧，”托尼说着签下了其他什么电子文件，然后把平板塞进了游戏小子的臂弯里，“你会雇佣谁？不折不扣遵纪守法的老实人，还是懒惰的家伙？”

“老实人。”史蒂夫不假思索。

“错。”托尼说着开始浏览起第三份文件，“应该是懒惰的家伙。懒人们总会找出最便捷通顺的方案。我的侧重点并不在于问题的最终解决方案，而是在于，不论我接下来想干什么，如何才能让人们付出最少的努力取得最大的成果。而那些懒家伙们就会找出付出最少就可以解决问题的方式。”他从那些平板中抬起头笑了起来，“所以那是最值得雇佣的一类人。弗瑞可不知道他错过了什么。”

就算托尼把下一个平板随手扔到了他那一叠平板上，游戏小子也看起来很高兴。

“除了你，”托尼对游戏小子说，“我雇你只是为了气弗瑞。”

游戏小子想了想，然后耸耸肩，“但我依然有薪水拿。”

托尼咯咯地笑了起来，丢给游戏小子一个影响深刻的眼神，“我喜欢你。”

游戏小子再次耸耸肩。

“你的雇佣方式很奇怪，”史蒂夫说，“还有——嘿，你知道关于接近窗户这件事我说过什么。”他在托尼无意中走向厨房的大窗户前时不假思索地补充道。

“我应该每天这么做？”托尼一字不差地用史蒂夫两周前说的话回敬他。

“我说别。”史蒂夫就正。

“我觉得你应该听他的，”蜘蛛侠说着，落到了靠在厨房墙壁上的沙发里。甚至连卡罗尔都定住了，就像是每当有大事情要发生时她会做的那样。她张嘴想要大声喊出警告，但是蜘蛛侠抢先了一步：“托尼！快趴下！”

史蒂夫转头看向窗外，只来得及看到一点红光闪过，紧接着，那窗户就向里炸裂了开来。

 

——————注释——————：

[17]银河战争：Galaga，一款电子游戏。对，这应该就是复联一里面那个上班开小差的神盾小哥。


End file.
